Dreams Beyond Collective College
by eagle9966
Summary: the crew is attending college,and all are in high spirits, loves will be found, but what is the endgame? AU modern ZoroxSanji paring along with others, reviews welcome! (i do not own one piece nor any characters in it) The writing improves with each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gather the crew

It was zoro's first day at dreams beyond collective college, or DBCC. He'd heard about from his pen pal luffy. You see luffy he and 7 others had all been victims in a very strange mail incident, in which they all received letters from someone else in the group on accident; the strange thing is it happened again and again until, each of the members had mail from the 8 others. And one by one luffy had managed to convince everyone to keep writing to each other, despite never seeing each other, and the 'crew' as they called themselves quickly became friends, and luffy had convinced them all to come to DBCC. Why? Because it's free to go to if you have a special skill in which you can teach others. Therefore they could all meet at last, for free (not including travel prices).

"Straw hat…straw hat… damn it luffy, how am I supposed to find you when the only thing I know to look for is a straw hat!" zoro grumbled out as he walked around campus looking through the crowds of people.

"Excuse me are you also looking for luffy?" a orange haired girl said to zoro from a little ways away

"Yeah, are you robin?" zoro said looking at the girl, she didn't look like the kind of girl to write dark but looks could be deceiving.

"ah, no I'm name" she held out her hand "zoro im assuming?"

"hai, how'd you guess?" he half laughed

"the hair of course!" she also laughed "so shall we start looking for luffy?" she said after they had had a breather

"sure, you want to lead?" he said in good sprits

"sure, I think we should check the cafeteria, you know since he is also ways going on about wanting to try sanji's cooking, it would make sense to find him in there"

"good idea, do you already know your way around this massive place?" he stated a little intrigued

"of course, I arrived a day early so I made a map of it, see" she reached into her bag and pulled out a 18 inch by 18inch drawing of the building, along with its other buildings.

"whoa, nice! I guess that your gonna be teaching mapmaking then?"

"that or navigation, or maybe both, switch from year to year, just to keep it exciting"

"I see"

"so whats that case on your back for?" she asked while they were walking towards the main building, that had the cafeteria in it.

"ah, that would be, my swords… all three of them" he said a little proud

"so you really do use three swords? All at once?" she said pulling the door open for zoro

"thank you, and yes I really do" he stopped just a few feet into the building, stopping to look at the main front room, pillars of marble lining the sides, beautiful paintings hung on the wall, the tiled floor sparkling from the sunlight shining through the windows on the side, and sky lights on the ceiling.

"Impressive isn't it" nami said stepping up behind him, bringing him out of the trance the building seemed to sing to him.

"I bet franky would love it" zoro said "he's the 'super' builder right?"

"I believe so, hahaha, he does like that word" nami giggled out taking a few steps forward then turning to look at zoro "have you registered and gotten your room yet?" nami asked

"uh no, not yet"

"oh well we can do that right now if you want, you can do it right over there" she pointed through the crowds of people at the lines that were waiting for their final papers and dorm number.

"uh sure, why don't you go look for luffy, and I'll wait here?" zoro asked

Nami looked around for a second, then said "nah I'll just wait on the couches over there" she pointed behind her

"oh ok the-"

BUMB

"oi what the hell watch where you're going!" zoro said slightly agitated

"o-oi! I'll have yo- you know that I have 8000 men ready to attack on my command!"

Zoro looked at this knee wobbling long nosed guy, and then he and nami share a look and said in unison

"Usopp!"

"what! How do you know my name, oh are you looking for luffy?"

"hai, im nami and this is zoro" nami said stepping closer

"oh nami zoro, good to finally meet you guys, have you seen luffy yet?"

"no we were looking for him, but were gonna take a break and get zoro registered" nami said smiling at the fact that their little rag tag group was finally meeting up.

"oh I was just about to go and do that too, come on zoro I'll show you" usopp said looking towards the counter where the faculty sat, filling out forms.

"sounds good, you two go get that done, I'll be chilling on the couches over there" she pointed again to show usopp " you two have fun" she winked and walked away

"Okay well let's get this done, shall we, zoro" usopp said leading the way.

"Yeah, so how does this work?" zoro asked, getting into a line behind usopp

"oh, well you see, you tell them what you'd be teaching, then they'll assign you a tempt dorm, then you have tryouts in your field, and if your good enough, you get a real dorm in the student dorms, if not, you have to pay or leave" usopp said looking over the heads in front of him, trying to count the number of people in front of them.

"I see, so then what will you be teaching? I remember you talking about your tinkering with weaponry, and some absurd stories about sea monsters, so perhaps a writer?" zoro said

"ah, yes I was thinking about that, I was gonna tryout that, and a weapon builder, and trying out for he sniper field, just to be safe, you know I wonder what luffy will be teaching" usopp said, rubbing his chin in a wise man style.

"haha I wonder that too" zoro said grinning

"hello, how may I help you today?" the man behind the desk said to usopp

"ah, I would like to sign up for 3 tryout fields" usopp said

"of course, sir vivi, can I get a tempt room key for mister-?"

"Usopp"

"Here's the key pell, have a good day sir" the blue haired woman left with a smile to help someone else who was calling her

"Thank you vivi, heres your room key, mister usopp, now if you'll just sign your name here and list the areas you wish to try out for" the man named pell said

"Sure, here you go" usopp said signing the paper

"Thank you sir, good luck on your tryouts tomorrow" pell said

"Thank you, have a good day" usopp looked to zoro "I'll be waiting with nami" usopp said and started walking away.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" pell said

"I would like to sign up for a tryout field, and get a tempt dorm." Zoro said looking at the mess of papers on the long table "busy huh?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah heheheh, chaka, can you give me a tempt room key please?"

"Of course, just give me a sec" the big man said filing some papers away

"Ok so if you'll jus sign here and list he fields you'd like to try out for." Pell said

"Of course"

"Here's that key pell"

Zoro looked up to see the bigger man with his hand on pells back, perhaps a little longer than that of a friend

"Thanks Chaka" pell looked up to meet zoros gaze, he smiled a little "are you done with that" pell pointed his head to the paper

"Yeah, here you go" zoro handed the paper to pell who then handed the paper to chaka

"Here's that key, good luck on your tryouts"

"Thank you" zoro grabbed his key and walked towards the couches.

"Oh mellorine! You beauty captivates my very soul!" zoro heard, what sounded like a poor desperate man trying to impress a woman, by begging at her feet.

Zoro got around some people looking for nami and usopp, when he saw a head of golden hair, shining in the bath of the sunlight, the one was on one knee kneeling by nami, how elegant he thought right up until

"Mellorine!"

Oh god, who is this guy. Zoro walked up to the group and sat next to usopp who was looking at the man dumbfounded. "hey usopp, who's the creep?"

"Who you calling creep marimo!" the man stood up, and faced zoro head to head, only a few inches apart

Suddenly zoro spotted the new guys eyebrow, zoro was trying hard to contain his laughter but soon enough "bawhahahahahaha"

"What the hell's so funny? Stupid grass head!"

"You're kidding right, your eyebrow, it's a dartboard!" zoro did better to contain his laughter

"At least I'm not a freak with moss growing in his head!"

"ok this is funny, but im stopping it here sanji zoro, stop arguing we need to find luffy!" nami stood up and placed herself between the two

"of course mellorine!" sanji yelled, eyes in hearts

"this is the great cook?" zoro asked

"yeah this is sanji" usopp said

"heh, love cook"

"What was that marimo?!"

"Sanji, you don't want to upset a lady do you" nami said, sighing

"Of course nami-swan!"

Usopp and zoro broke out into laughter

Thack!...Thack!

"ow!, what the hell witch!" zoro growled

"ah-ah ow!" usopp mumbled crouching holding his head.

"Nami-swan is so pretty when she hits stupid marimo's! And have respect for women stupid moss brain!" sanji said settling his heart eyes on nami

"ok lets go find luffy!" nami said decisively, throwing her fist into her hand.

"hai" the 4 others said in unison

They started walking towards the cafeteria, looking for a straw hat, when suddenly, zoro made a left turn into, what looked like to him…

"Welcome to the nurses office, are you injured?" a older looking woman asked

"ugh no, I think I just took a wrong turn, I was going to the cafeteria" zoro answered looking at her feet where what looked like a reindeer, with a pink hat was hiding the wrong way by her legs

She looked down and her smile faded "oh come on chopper say hi, he's not that scary!" she said a little loud at sliding him out from her feet to in front of zoro

"Chopper? As in tony tony chopper?" zoro asked looking down at the possible doctor from the 'crew'

"u-uh, yeah that's me" suddenly he grew to zoros size and held out his hand "nice to meet you mister?"

Zoro watched as the little guy transformed into a half human half reindeer "zoro, good to finally meet you"

"eh!" chopper popped back into his little form "have you found luffy! Or anybody else?"

"um yeah, me nami usopp and sanji have found each other" zoro said, surprised by the energy and excitement of the kid

"Where are they? Oh let me get my stuff" chopper started running around the small room gathering things from books to bandages

The older woman walked up to zoro

"So your zoro?" zoro nodded "I see, I do hope you will take care of my little chopper, because, when you get injured beyond choppers skill" she looked at the sword case on his back "and you will, you'll be on my table" she smiled a evil smile

"Okay zoro I'm packed! Oh where is everyone else?"

"Oi marimo! Where'd you go!"

"Z-Zoro, where are you!"

"zoro where'd you go?"

"I think there right out the door, shall we go?" zoro looked to his little buddy

"hai!"

They walked out and down the wide hallway with pictures decking the wall, until they reached the corner where the voices were strongest

"Oh there you are zoro, who's your friend?" nami said smiling at the little reindeer

"this is chopper" zoro said kneeling down and pointing to each of the members "that's nami, usopp and sanji"

"oh nice to meet you guys!" chopper beamed at each of them with a bright smile

"so this is the genius doctor?" sanji said lighting up a cigarette "impressive"

"Don't compliment me asshole it won't make me happy!" chopper said dancing happily

Nami laughed, at the cute seen

"oi chopper, want to hear about the time I took down three sea kings with just one rock and my trusty slingshot?"

"What! You've done that!"

"oh yes, you see, I had just gotten done taking down a pirate worth 100 million berries that was attacking a village when the sea kings showed up, I reached into my ammo pack, but found only a pebble-"

Nami leaned over to zoro "so why'd you turn into the room? Get lost?"

Zoro blushed slightly "no! I didn't get lost!"

"oh sure!" nami patted his back "of course not" she looked up at where they were "oh sanji take a left were here, let's find luffy!"

"Of course mellorine!" sanji shouted

They entered the cafeteria and started splitting off in different directions zoro went left, nami went to the line and usopp and chopper went through the seating area to the right.

"Excuse me, have you seen a man with a straw hat?" nami asked the cafeteria lady

"Oh god that mugiwara! He took half of the food and ran!"

"Excuse me; have you seen anybody with a straw hat?" zoro said to a few couples in booths

"No sorry"

Usopp and chopper took to the seats until they came across a blue haired cyborg with a date

"are you a robot?!" usopp and chopper said in shock

"I super am not! I'm a cyborg, half human half robot bro!" the man said as is date giggled and hid it with her hand

Chopper nudged usopp "oh right say have you seen a guy with a straw hat?"

"oh you looking for luffy-bro?"

"ehh!" usopp and chopper said in unison "you're looking for him too?" chopper asked incredulously

The two in the seats started laughing

"Well" the women started "we entered the cafeteria and saw luffy filling up his plate, we went towards him but before we got to introduce ourselves the lady asked for money and he ran, food in tow."

"so your, franky and… robin?" usopp asked

"yes,… and you'd be chopper, and usopp?" robin asked pointing to each of them

"Y-you got it right!" chopper said excited

"Super bro! Have you guys found everyone else?"

"um" usopp started counting the people on his fingers" all except luffy and brook"

"super! Where are they?"

"oi usopp, chopper find any leads?" zoro yelled walking over

"um yeah zoro, this is franky and robin" usopp responded

"oh hello im nami" nami said walking up from behind usopp

They all exchanged names and handshakes nami stood up and looked around "so shall we go look for the last members of our little 'crew'?"

"Where shall we check then? We won't find luffy here again for a while, perhaps we should look for brook, he is a musician right? I think we should check the music room" robin stated getting up from her seat, as well as franky

"Well the music room is huge; mine as well get started then." Nami said "let's go!"

They all got up and went to the grand hall, where several 100's of young and old musicians were setting up for what seemed like trials for tomorrow

"So, shall we split up and try to find him" nami asked the group, while looking at the crowds of people

"We may not have too" robin stated just as chopper screamed

"A-a-a skeleton!" usopp cried

"Whoa bro, looks like you're a little hungry"

"Yohohoho! Would any of you young people possibly be a mister luffy?

Robin hid her smile behind her hand "brook right?"

"yohohohoho, my my, miss, may I see your panties?

"yo bro, over stepping a little" franky said standing beside robin, with a arm around her waist

"yohohoho, sorry, my friend, so are you friends of luffy"

"Yeah, we were just looking for him" sanji piped up "got any ideas where he might be?"

"OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII"

Suddenly everyone in the grand hall, turned towards the main stage where the noise had just come from

"shishishishishishishi"

Everyone in the 'crew' looked at each other and knew who it was

"ZORO, NAMI, USOPP, SANJI, CHOPPER, ROBIN, FRANKY, BROOK, ARE YOU IN HERE?" luffy yelled through a microphone

"oi!" zoro yelled "over here!"

"luffy!" nami yelled

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" usopp and chopper and brook chanted

"Oi! The foods over here" sanji yelled holding up a bento

"Captain-kun! Were over here" robin said smiling

"Luffy-bro! We're over here, super!" franky yelled

"Oi there you guys are, where have you been!" luffy shouted jumping, towards them until he was right in front of them "shishishishi, finally, the 'crew' is all together at last, shishishishi"


	2. Try Outs

Chapter 2: Try Outs

(The day of tryouts)

*knock knock knock*

Zoro opened his eyes to see the plain white wall, he slowly sat up stretching his arms out

*knock knock KNOCK*

"im coming, give me a second" zoro got out of the bed and look around for his bag of clothes he brought with him, instead of putting them in the offered storage area on campus

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"jeez, alright I'm coming calm down!" zoro simply threw on yesterdays pants, after failing to locate the bag, and walked towards the door, he stopped in front of the grey painted metal and looked out the peep hole and saw a tall dark figure.

"Mr. Roronoa, would you please stop staring at me and get out here, it's your try out right now." The man said backing away from the door and disappearing from the peep hole's view

"shit" zoro quickly grabbed his three swords and threw on a shirt, from what luffy had told them about the tryouts yesterday, the physical ones were extremely brutal, and would start at any point during the day… randomly. Zoro quickly ran out the door, with two swords drawn and he was drawing the third when it was removed from his hand. "what the"

"unprepared when entering a hostile zone, that will cost you some points" the unknown voice sang from somewhere zoro couldn't pin point

Suddenly, 3 swordsmen appeared one guarding zoros third sword the other two, right in front of him.

"williow shot!" the two yelled in unison as they began charging at zoro

"oni giri!" zoro said as he ran past the two men, he straightened up right as they fell to the ground. His shot was a little off without the third sword

"wind slicer!" the third yelled and began throwing slices through the air at zoro

"the hell is that!" zoro said as he began dodging the attacks

"hmm, showing weakness in front of an enemy, that will also cost you points" the voice said

Zoro smirked "what weakness?" zoro charged at the enemy zig zagging around the sharp air

"oh? Perhaps some skill?" the voice thought out loud

*slice*

The last enemy dropped to the ground, and zoro reclaimed wado

"I see, so you managed to take down some grunts, impressive" the voice said sarcastically "very well roronoa, let us start the fight to see where to place you"

"what do you mean where to place me?" zoro asked from behind wado

"well, you see, there are different sections of swordsmen, the stronger teach the weaker, you understand right?" the voice said, suddenly appearing right in front of zoro

Zoro stared into piercing yellow eyes "it's you"

"what did you expect someone else?" Mihawk asked raising one of his eyebrows

Zoro jumped back and took his stance, waiting for the battle to start, while Mihawk simply took a dagger from around his neck and held it out ready, a slight wind signaled the start

"onigiri!" zoro yelled as he launched and mihawk, only to have all three swords stopped at once by the dagger

"well Roronoa?"

Zoro backed up and quickly reengaged Mihawk, swing as fast as he could, forming so many techniques so fast that he couldn't bother to say them all, but they were all stopped by one little dagger

"rahhhh!" zoro began to push his limits, swing faster harder, but still no affect

"zoro is it? You must be tired by now, your sweating like a pig" mihawk said in a mocking manner as he faked a yawn with his free hand

Zoro jumps back from his onslaught, panting "h-h- how!?"

"many things are possible when you are not so weak, zoro"

"rrahhh!" zoro yelled charging again, determination in his eyes

Mihawk side stepped zoro and closed lined him with his arm

"Dedication is pointless without skill to match it" mihawk said backing away from zoro

"rahhh!" zoro jumped towards mihawk, hitting the dagger hard enough with wado, to create a small dome of dust to rise from around them

Faster than zoro could see, mihawk removed the dagger from wado and stuck it in too zoros chest

"*cough* shit"

"it appears that you have lost"

"I anit dead yet" zoro said smirking

Mihawk smirked, and removed the dagger from zoros chest "while I admire the attitude, im not here to kill you, congratulations, you can replace the teacher of kendo 203 (author note: in this college the first number is the skill level, and the last number is the class number) perhaps we should take you to the medical room now?"

"that would be nice *cough cough*"

"very well come on" mihawk said throwing zoros arm over his shoulder and putting his own arm around zoros waste helping him walk

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Already zoro? Shishishishshi!" luffy laughed from the the side of zoros bed

"oi! Stop laughing! It hurts like hell!" zoro roared from his position on the bed, with all sorts of Iv's and a pulse monitor hooked up to him

"so zoro, your hair, can I eat it? it looks good!" luffy was face down on the ground drooling "oi zoro im hungary, wheres Sanji?"

"haha, luffy, hey, did you already have your try out?"

"hai! Wheres Sanji im really hungry!"

"you suck at staying on topic, Sanji should be done with his tryout soon, and remember he is bringing what he makes to you" zoro leaned back into his inclined bed "ow ow ow shit!" zoro shot up holding the cut on his chest "damn it, when's chopper getting out of his tryout!"

"oi oi oi zoro! Hang in there I'll go get him! Stay here!" luffy then proceeded to run out of the room shouting about needing a doctor

(5 minutes later)

"ZZOORROO! I found him!" luffy came rushing into the room holding chopper under his arm

"ah your bleeding we need a doctor someone get a doctor!" chopper began screaming and running around

"I take it this is monkey d. luffy, and tony tony chopper?"

"yeah that's them," zoro said coughing a little bit

"oi zoro who's the guy in the cape?" luffy looked at the guy sitting in the chair

"oh allow me, to introduce myself, I am mihawk, I actually know your godfather red haired shanks" mihawk said rising out of the chair and holding out his hand

"oh you know shanks?" luffy said shaking mihawks hands "how do you know him?"

"ah a story for another time, right now mister roronoa needs the doctors help"

"oh right, oi chopper-"

"already on it luffy, OI zoro stop moving around!" chopper began rambling on about zoro to stop moving around.

"oi luffy I brought the food from my tryout, wheres that idiot marimo" Sanji walked in followed by nami and robin

"oh my, captain-san who is this?"

"oh sorry for the intrusion, im the top swordsman Draculie mihawk" mihawk bowed a little "well I will check on you later roronoa, sorry I could not properly meet you all, perhaps another time" Mihawk then left the room with a hat tip to zoro and luffy

"oi zoro, was he the one who did that to you?" nami pointed to the bandaged chest and to the door

"oh yeah, he stopped by after luffy went to get chopper"

"what the hell are you doing with a man that nearly killed you!" nami started shirking

"oi navigator-san calm down" robin calming stated, while sitting down in the sit previously occupied seat "swordsman-san, where did you get placed?"

"ha that's assuming he even got in stupid marimo" Sanji said

"oi you want to go curly brow?!"

"bring it moss brains!"

*punch punch*

"ow, witch!"

"oh mellorine, loves pain!"

"idiots!... so zoro, where did you get placed?" nami said while shaking off her hands

"class 203, I start in two weeks when im fully recovered"

"oh congratz zoro!" luffy smiled

"good job swordsman-san" robin said, while pulling out a book and flipping through the pages

"ah the marimo got somewhere eh" Sanji mocked

"only two weeks to rest?!" chopper yelled

"good" nami smiled

"so how did you all do?" zoro looked around the room at his friends

"ah I got into the third best mapmakers class, and im also the new class 405 navigation teacher" nami smiled from beside robin holding her thumb up

"congratulations!" the crowd cheered

Zoro gestured towards robin "what about you?"

"oh im teaching class 303 history of west, east, south, and north blue, and taking a few intro classes" robin smiled sweetly and looked around and looked to chopper who was still fussing with some bandages in his bag "doctor-san what about you?"

"eh?! Oh I got a assistant position on the infirmary and into a herbolgy, disease study and treatment, and advanced anatomy classes." Chopper blurted out while wrapping up his bandages back in his bag

"shishishi nice!" luffy blurted out while finishing the food Sanji brought

"good job doctor-san" robin smiled at him

"whoa, impressive for your age" Sanji said while patting chopper on the head

"oh shut up assholes! Your compliments don't make me happy!" chopper yelled while wiggling back and forth

"Hahaha, so shit cook, did you poison anyone at your tryout?" zoro stabbed at Sanji when the laughter died down

"Oi! I'll have you know that I am teaching the 4 highest kind of cooking from the four blues, not to mention I passed the entrance exams to grand line cooking courses, and unlike you I didn't get hurt, I even got to help out with the snack tables in the lobby" Sanji retorted angrily

Just then there was a knock on the door and a doctor entered

"Oh hello, sorry im here to check on miter roronoa, mister roronoa, im trafalgar law, are you experiencing any numbness, exceptionally in your arms and legs?" law said walking to the bedside and taking the clipboard from the side.

"Um, no just a lot of pain, think I could get some pain medication so I can sleep tonight?" zoro replied

"Of course mister roronoa I'll have a nurse come by later and work that out for you"

"um excuse me, will he have a full recovery? Or will there be permanent damage?" luffy asked

"well if he abides by the bed ridden recovery term then he should, now im afraid visitor hours are coming to a close for mister roronoa, he needs some new bandages and them some rest." Law said motioning everyone out "and mister roronoa I'll send that nurse by in a minute" law said while walking towards the door

"oi zoro get better soon!" luffy yelled

"make sure not to die idiot marimo" Sanji smirked closing the door behind law

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Sanji closed the door and walked by law "thank you for taking care of the idiot"

"its my job, Sanji was it?"

"ya"

"I overheard that you made some stuff for the snack bar, did you perhaps make the baked potato and corn chips with the fantastic salsa?"

"well I accept the compliment, I assure you it was nothing" Sanji smiled

"nothing? How can that be?"

"hahahahaha, if you wanted real food, you would have to try my open flame cooked ham"

"perhaps I could then?"

Sanji's eyes widen in shock "eh? What do you mean?"

"oh sorry, allow me to elaborate, I would like to hire you for a event, I'll pay well of course"

Sanji smiled brightly "I'll take the job, any chance to cook!"

"cool, so it's a party, nothing too fancy, but there will be a sit down dinner, and the party is in a week, I hope that's not too soon"

"of course not! Im getting excited" Sanji said smiling

"cool can I have your number so I can get in touch with you for details" law said smiling

"of course um heres my cell" "Sanji took the offered pad from law, and wrote down his cell number

"cool I'll be in touch" law said walking down a side hallway

"cool" Sanji said jogging to catch up with his friends

"oi whered you go?" nami asked with a curious look on her face

Sanji simply smiled "I got my first job as a cook!"


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST LOVE

(6 days later, zoro's hospital room)

"Roronoa" a deep voiced said evenly in the quiet morning light room

"…"

"Roronoa zoro" the voice repeated, in a slightly louder voice

"mmmm" zoro began to stir

"zoro, wake up" the voice said slightly irritated

"hmm, whose there?" zoro asked moving his head away from the light bringing window

"Its me" the voice said evenly again

Zoro sat up taking care not to aggravate his wound "what are you doing here, and why this early in the Morning, Mihawk?"

"well I did say I would come and check up on you later, I figured I might want to do it when your friends weren't around" mihawk took a seat in the bed side chair, and set his hat in his lap.

"yeah but why six days later?" zoro asked in a groggy voice rubbing his eyes

Mihawks eyes danced over the bandaged chest, and the rock hard looking abs "I have been busy with classes and I had to visit some family"

"ah I see" zoro set his hands on his lab as he laid back in a slouched position "so, how is my class fairing? Whose subbing for me?"

"we haven't been able to get a sub for your class level, so they have been having sparring classes for self improvement" mihawk said while picking up the doctor clipboard by the bed and read over it

"find anything interesting doc?" zoro said in a mocking tone

Mihawk cracked a smirk "I was just looking at the damage I caused"

"ah I see, like looking over your handiwork do ya?" zoro chuckled a little

"well im not going to apologize for it, if that's what youre looking for" mihawk said smiling

"nah, I don't want one, im not dead, plus I got a chance to fulfill my dream" zoro said with his smile fading a little but still present.

"Dream? Let me guess, to become the best? The strongest swordsmen in the world?" Mihawk chuckled "a fools dream, what makes you think you have a chance at beating me?" mihawk rose his gaze to meet zoros gaze

He was met with a level gaze, and in those dark eyes he saw determination, dedication, and a unbelievable will.

"I don't think about it, I don't wonder if im strong enough, I don't have to, because I know, that i. will. defeat you." Zoro said out calmly staring into mihawks golden eyes

Mihawk cracked a grin, slowly it turned from a grin to a smile, then to a small laugh. "I admire your will roronoa, but you have a long way to go, I hope your body can keep up with your mind" mihawk laughed out, and stood calming himself down. "you check out in 8 days correct?"

Zoro nodded in response, unsure of how to feel about the encounter

"good, im free that day, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" mihawk said while putting the hat back on

Zoro's eyes widened in shock "w-what do you mean?

"hmm? Which part confuses you" mihawk turned to look at zoro from the end of the bed

"what do you mean by getting a cup of coffee?"

"ah, well, I was asking you out for a cup of coffee, like a first date" mihawk said nonchalantly

Zoro's jaw dropped "I just told you that no matter what im gonna come and take your title, and you ask me out? Why?"

Mihawk smiled "what can I say, it turns me on" mihawk turned towards the door and began walking towards it and opened it

"wait? Your not just asking me out for a one night stand are you?"

"well I wouldn't ask you out for coffee if that were the case, I was hoping that through conversation we might find something more that we have in common besides swordsmanship, to build a relationship off of… I talked with my friend the one of the doctors, he say that you'll be out by 8 am, 9:30 sound good?" mihawk asked turning back towards the open door

"um, yah sounds good" zoro responded shaking his head a little, completely dumb founded

"good I'll pick you up at your dorm room"

With that mihawk left closing the door behind him

"mhh" zoro said to himself in the empty room, within 10 minutes he had his dream questioned, threatened the questioner, then accepted to go out on a date with the same, wait for it, man. Granted zoro knew for a while that he played for the other team, but he didn't think it was that obvious.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

(Cafeteria, lunch time for Sanji, luffy, nami, franky)

"oi luffy, stop stealing my food!" Sanji yelled from his place at the table, while stabbing at luffy's, greedy hands with his fork.

"But sanji! Im hungry, and they won't let me have more!" luffy whined while retracting his hand

"that doesn't mean you get to take mine!" Sanji retorted still irritated

"but but but"

Thump

"(exhale) be quiet luffy, here have some of mine" nami said sitting down next to luffy, and handing him some of her food

"oh mellorine, I couldn't ask you to do that please allow me to give him some of-"

"its already gone Sanji" nami said interrupting Sanji

"eh" Sanji looked at luffy plate, and sure enough, it was gone. "dammit luffy how dare you eat a ladies food!"

thump thump

"ow Sanji!" luffy whined

"oh hey guys, super table! Hi Sanji hey nami, oh luffy check this out" franky sat down, and began showing luffy a trinket he made.

"oh Sanji, isn't the party your cooking for tomorrow?" nami said while slapping luffy's hand away

"oh, yeah it is. Im cooking for 20 people, im really excited for it, im going over to his house tonight to store all the groceries, which I still have to buy, then I have to be back there at four in the morning at start cooking everything"

"wow sounds like a lot of work"

"yeah but he is paying well, look at his check"

Sanji fished out the check law gave him and showed nami

"oh nice, that's a lot of money" nami smiled at Sanji "why don't you just spend the night at his house, so you know you don't have to get up so early" nami winked and gave him a sly smile

"oh my god, you ant me to become buddies with this guy don't you?"

"of course, he pays well and likes fine dining, you get to be friends with him, and you get tons of jobs, sounds good to me, plus he's hot"

"hahaha, got a little crush do you nami?" Sanji said in a teasing voice

"I wasn't mentioning it for me" nami said while looking away casually

"what do you mean by that?" Sanji asked flabbergasted

"well, aren't you sorta into guys?" nami asked a little confused

"what? But I am a ladies' man! How could I ever leave the realm of beauties like you, nami, I am only for the ladies."

"oh Sanji, you must at least be bisexual"

"what? Why?"

"well think about it Sanji, when we all met up with brook and we decided to go back to the temp dorms, you totally checked out zoro's ass."

" I did no-"

"and luffy's"

"not at al-"

"and usopps! The only asses you didn't check out were robins, brook's and franky's, and you checked out mine to obviously, and didn't blush like you did when I caught you checking out zoro."

"eh…um… bu-bu…hmm, nami, I assure you I am straight" Sanji said in a stern voice "so please-"

"oi Sanji, can I come to the party, I want some of the food you're gonna cook" luffy said drooling a little

"oh yeah, and bro, you are super no straight, everybody can see it, don't deny it" franky chuckled

"guys guys and of course the beautiful woman of course… first of all, no luffy you cant come, I will cook you something later, and as for you two" Sanji pointed to nami and franky "I am gay, I mean not ga-"

"ha see you said it!" nami shouted victoriously

"super, you admitted it!"

"no!" Sanji said "im not gay"

"what is your problem with being gay?" nami asked

"what do you mean?" Sanji asked

"what is wrong with you? I mean you aren't letting yourself be you, your trying to be a womanizer, I mean you weren't like this in your letters, but now you have to put on a show, whats up?" nami asked genuinely concerned

"yeah bro, you can tell us" franky said

Luffy quickly stole the remainder of the three distracted friend's food, and then "yeah Sanji, its fine to be gay, so what is keeping you from accepting the fact?" luffy stated

"you've been paying attention the whole time!?" the three shouted at him

"ugh, well back at home, zeff always told me to respect women, and treat women like queens, and protect them, he beat it into me over the years, that's why I need to be straight, I owe zeff that much."

"Sanji, yes he may have beat it into you, that you must treat women with respect and honor and protect them, and treat them like queens, but did he ever tell you that you must love a women, that you must take a wife and have kids?" luffy said calmly with a smile on his face.

"eh!" nami and franky's jaws dropped in surprise

"luffy that was, really, wow" nami said while recovering from her shock that he wasn't all just laughs giggles and a food stealer.

"yeah, bro where did that come from?" franky said, with the same shock

"well he didn't say that persay" Sanji said with his head down deep in thought

"then why assume that he meant it, assuming just makes a ass of "u" and in this case him" luffy said the same smile in place

"but I owe it to him to be what he raised me to be" Sanji retorted with his thoughts a confused mess

"he may have saved you life physically, but you saved him mentally, because of you, he was able to redeem himself, he gave you a roof, you gave him what is much harder to give to anyone, redemption, no matter what you think, believe it or not, you two are even."

…

Sanji laid his head down on the table with his hand on his head

"wow luffy that was, really insightfull" nami said

"*sobbing* oh I want to sing about this!" franky blubbered out

"and Sanji" luffy said a sweet smile on his face

"yeah luffy?" Sanji looked up at luffy

Luffy's smile widened to a almost unbelievable length, you totally gay, I mean you checked us all out" luffy began laughing , along with nami, followed by franky, and then Sanji

"hahaha, oh luffy, we never asked, what are you teaching?"

"oh me?" luffy asked "politics 401"

"EHHHHHHH!" the three shouted at him.

(five hours later)

*Knock knock knock*

Sanji put the book he was reading down and opened the door "hello, oh law, whats up?" Sanji asked smile on his face

"well its four thirty, I just got done with my shift, and I don't got any classes today, so I figured you might want a hand with all the grocery's, and I got a car,so what do you say?" law asked one hand in his pocket that other holding his keys.

"oh well I was just getting ready to go shopping, so sure that would be nice just let me get my shoes on" Sanji smiled and turned around walking towards the dining table to grab his keys, and slip on his shoes, and walked back to law "ok lets go" Sanji said steeping out his door

"Sanji?"

"mmh?" Sanji turned to face law, who was less than 3 inches from his face

Sanji could feel his face get a few tints redder as laws hand brushed the side of his head

"I don't think you need reading glasses, when your not reading" law said taking the glasses off, and handing them back to Sanji, then walking towards his car

"ah thanks!" Sanji said slightly embarrassed, and walked towards the black SUV

"I borrowed my friend's car for the space, think it will be enough to get all the food in it?" law asked climbing into the drivers side seat

"well we might have to make two trips" Sanji said smirking as he climbed into the shotgun seat

"no problem here, I got nothing better to do today" law said smirking "so where shall we go first?"

"hmm, oh well for the main course, lets go to do'leires, they have the best and freshest ham"

"alright"

(at do'leires)

"ok, so three hams should be enough for 20 people, unless there are some big eaters, are there?" Sanji asked turning to look at law, who was pushing the shopping cart around

"Big eaters? Um not really no, three should be enough"

"ok checking that off the list" Sanji pulled out a little roll of paper, and crossed ham off "ok next, veggies and fruit" Sanji said

"are we getting those here too?" law asked looking at the almost empty cart

"nah, the meat is the only thing they have the best of here" Sanji said walking towards the check out line

*ding, ding, ding*

"that will be 57.50 please" the male cashier said in a chirpy manner

"ah" Sanji reached for his wallet

"don't worry Sanji I got it" law said handing the cashier a 100 dollar bill

"42.50 change thank you for shopping at do'leires, and have a nice day"

"you too" Sanji said

(outside do'leires)

"you know you didn't have to do that" Sanji said as he picked up two of the hams and law put the cart back and grabbed the third

"ah it wasn't anything, I figure, its gonna be expensive to buy all this, so I can pay" law stated while fishing out his car keys

"I thought that was why the check you're paying me was so big" Sanji said as he places the hams in one of the coolers in the back of the SUV. "by the way, thanks for bringing the coolers"

"ah no problem" law said placing the last ham in the huge cooler "and the check was just because youre a good chef" law smiled as he closed the cooler and looked at Sanji "where to next?" he asked

"Cas'veg farm"

"you got it' law said closing the back

(at Cas'veg farm)

"so, this is where you like to get your vegetables? " law asked moving the nearly full cart of vegetables

"yeah" Sanji said

"quick question"

"shoot"

"you're a freshman that lives on campus, how do you know all these places?" law asked

"oh, well something my adoptive father told me to always do, was window shop all the shops of a new city that you live in, so 3rd day here, I took a all day walk around town to figure which had the best where." Sanji replied while looking over some peppers

"you are a very dedicated chef aren't you?" law asked smiling towards Sanji

"you could say so" Sanji looked towards the cart with some peppers in hand. "oh wow, that got full, im sorry, thats gonna be really expensive"

Law leaned on the cart and winked "don't worry about it, im more than willing to pay for your cooking no matter how expensive"

Sanji, turned away before his face could fully flush red "damn it luffy" Sanji whispered to himself

"what?" law asked moving the cart forward

"oh nothing, I think this all from here, theres a open check out over there" sanji pointed to a empty line

"ah score!" law pushed the cart towards the checkout girl

(5 minutes later)

"okay your total is, 347.38" the girl said out in a cherry manner

"oh wow, im emptying your wallet, im sorry" Sanji said

"no problem Sanji, I assure you its fine" law said handing the lady 350 dollars

"and your change is 2.62" she handed the money and a long, long receipt to law

"thank you" law said moving the shopping cart to the bagging area

(out side Cas'veg farm)

"ok so all the coolers are full and we still need to get fruit and dry goods, not to mention some drinks" law chuckled out

"don't worry I don't waste food, any leftovers I could just take to luffy" Sanji replied

"ah, well lets go drop this off at my place then" law said closing the back

"sure" Sanji beamed walking towards the passenger car door

(at laws off campus house)

"whoa! Nice place, this is huge" sanji said while carrying six shopping bags "its like a mini mansion!"

"well thanks for the compliment, my father left it to me when he moved to California, the kitchen is right through here" law stated leading Sanji through the giant house, while also carrying 6 bags of groceries .

"um law, all of this anit going to fit into the fridge" Sanji stated as looked at the average sized fridge in the kitchen

"oh, were not putting these in there, I have a old restaurant freezer right over here" law said turning a corner into the next room by the large kitchen

"oh" Sanji quickly followed and turned the corner "oh, hey this is just like the one the baratie has" Sanji commented as he began setting down the bags and categorizing the food

"I'll go get the rest for ya" law said in a polite voice

"oh thanks, just bring 'em in here"

"will do" law said as he exited the freezer and began walking away

(20 minutes later)

"okay all done with that load" law said

"oh wow maybe we should have started a little earlier, its already 7" Sanji said closing his phone

"well then I guess it's a good thing I came to help then" law said smiling

"yeah thank you a lot, I'll have to make you dinner sometime, as a thank you" Sanji said walking towards the front door

"well lets finish this up before the stores close"

"ah, this should be a faster run, we just need to go to one last store" Sanji said as law locked the door behind them

"ah, where to?" law inquired

"grand's grade A goods" Sanji stated hopping into the passenger side door

(75 minutes later)

"ok! All done! Everything is prepared for tomarrow" Sanji shouted in triumph

"yes and its only 8:15pm" law said walking into the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses "would you like a drink?"

"ah what kind of wine is it" Sanji asked walking towards law

"well read for yourself, im sure you will know it" law handed the bottle over to Sanji who read it

"oh wow, is this real?" Sanji asked reading the bottle again

"very" law said taking the bottle and pouring Sanji a glass "here taste it your self"

Sanji took the glass and swirled the red liquid around a little and took a drink "mmmmmm, law very impressive, where did you get this?"

"oh I bought it a year ago from a collector of fine wines, it only cost me 50 dollars"

Law gestured towards a small table in the kitchen, and they both took a seat

"your kidding me only 50 dollars? That's crazy" Sanji said completely shocked

"yeah, that's why I took it, so Sanji, would you like another glass"

"mm, please" Sanji held up his glass "so law, what his your first name? it feels strange calling you by your last name"

"oh, its Trafalgar, hence why I go by law, whats your last name?"

"blackleg, im Sanji blackleg"

"that's a nice name"

Law took a sip of his wine, and there was a momentary silence between them while they both enjoyed the wine

"so about that dinner offer, what do you say to the day after tomorrow?" law asked while refilling his glass

"Monday? Hmm, I have a class at 6:30, but if you want after that, sure" Sanji replied while sipping at his second glass of wine

"you know, its 8:30 already, and you are gonna have to be here at four am, and a long drive as is, why don't you just stay the night, I have a guest bedroom?" law mused while refilling sanji's glass

"mmm, nami was right wasn't she?"

"what do you mean, whos nami?

"just one of my friends, but she said something earlier today that im just pondering over"

"well what is it?"

"oh nothing, im just embarrassed about it"

"oh come on you can tell me"

Sanji laughed a little "well she mused the thought that I should, try to… um, oh never mind"

"oh come on, tell me" law pleaded while cracking a small smirk

"well she said that I should try to get into your pants so to speak" Sanji laughed out

"oh? Really?"

"yeah"

"and what did you say?"

"what? Oh I didnt mean to offend you" sanji's smile disappeared and he put on a apologetic face

Law laughed "oh im not offended, but what did you say?"

Sanji looked up at law, who had a smile on his face just looking at him, Sanji began to blush "I said I would think about it"

"mm? think about it, well were off to a good start"

"what do you mean?"

"oh nothing" law smiled a bigger smile "would you like to see the ball room?"

Sanji sat up straight "this place has a ballroom?"

Law stood up "yeah follow me"

The two began to walk past the freezer, past the living room and down a hallway "ah right through there, I'll be right in" law said, as he turned into a room on the hallway wall

Sanji walked to the grand looking doors, and opened them and saw a scaled down ballroom, fit for 40 people, it was beautiful, Sanji looked from the pillars to the marble floor, then suddenly Sanji heard music, slow, romantic, dancing music. Sanji turned around towards the open doors where he found law walking towards him while the ballroom lights dimmed to set a romantic mood

"may I have this dance, Sanji blackleg?" law asked holding out his hand

"heh, I must be crazy" Sanji said as his face flushed "you know ,I just found out im gay today" Sanji said taking laws hand, and placing his other hand on laws shoulder, and law placed his free hand on sanji's waist

"Interesting, in the closet where you" law asked as they began to slow dance

"you could say that, I was in a way, what about you, when did you find out you were gay?" Sanji asked when law pulled him closer

"I found out, on my, oh what was it? 13thbirthday? Yeah my 13th, my best friend of 5 years shachi took me up to my room to "play games", and he made a move, we ended up dating for 5 months" law replied

"what happened?" Sanji asked

"well , we decided that we weren't working, he fell in love with someone else, we all remained friends though"

"hm? What do you mean all?" Sanji asked with his interest spiked

"oh, he fell in love with my other best friend, penguin" law stated

"oh im sorry, that must have been rough" Sanji said as law let go of his hand and wrapped it around sanjis waist

In return sanjis wrapped his hands around the back of laws neck

"nah I got over it, we are all still best friends, and they are still together after 12 years"

"wow impressive, so whats going on in your love life?" Sanji asked with a smile on his face

"oh, well, I took this really hot blonde out shopping today'

"oh yeah?" Sanji asked

"yeah, he is a great chef, he is sweet, knows his wines, and I got him cooking dinner for me Monday" law smiled back internally laughing at what Sanji was doing

"mmm sounds like a great guy"

"well I think so"

A short silence was had by the two, they stared into each other's eyes, then law slowly leaned, closing his eyes, and then lips met lips.

**_AN: ok three chaps done, yay, I promise this is a zoro and Sanji pairing_**

**_Also, please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

SOMETHING ON THE HORIZIAN

(The next morning, 4:00 AM)

*beep beep beep beep*

*slam*

"ugh, stupid alarm!" Sanji sat up with his arm on the top of the alarm clock

Sanji moved to the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the smooth silk of the sheets. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't in his bed

"Day one and breaking my clock already?" Law said rolling over to look at Sanji's bare back

Sanji quickly remembered the events of last night, like flashes of light they ran through his head, the shopping, wine, ballroom, the dancing, the kissing, being led to a big bedroom, being pushed onto the bed, being caressed, and…

"you ok Sanji?" Law moved to the edge of the bed wrapping one of his arms around Sanji's shoulder, and using the other one to turn Sanji's head to face him

Sanji gave Law a quick kiss on the lips "yeah just a little hangover"

"oh, is that all that hurts?" Law asked gliding his arm from Sanji's shoulders to his lower back.

"oh? Someone gonna have a hurt ego?" Sanji said jokingly "ok well, I guess I should get started on the food, do you have any coffee?" Sanji asked looking around the room for his shirt

"yeah I'll make you some"

"Thank you" Sanji said spotting his shirt, he got up and walked towards it, completely oblivious that all the blankets had fallen off to reveal that he had no pants

"Hmm great view" Law said licking lips

Sanji turned his head to look at Law and went beat red when he saw where Law was looking "ahhhh where are my pants?!" Sanji shirked covering grabbing a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around him.

"aww, blushing virgin's are so cute, theres no reason to be shy" Law said getting out of the bed showing all of his naked glory and walking towards Sanji wrapping his arms around his waist "you know, you should probably take a shower before you cook food" Law leaned in closer to Sanji's face "want to take one together… Sanji?" Law said ending with a extra lustful voice

Sanji was blushing so much he was sure he would faint "E-eh, a-hh" Sanji began freaking out mentally while trying to stay as clam as possiable

"shhh" Law said holding a finger up in front of Sanjis mouth, he mentally berated himself, of course Sanji would freak out, 'you cant rush a virgin into this intimate of a relationship, idiot idiot idiot!'

"don't worry, I wont rush you, we can take this relationship at your pace, the shower is right over there, towels are in the cupboard, use any soap you like" Law said in a Sauvé voice making Sanji feel more comfortable.

Sanji tilted his head down and exhaled "thanks, sorry im just so new to this whole being gay thing" Sanji said walking around the room picking up his clothes and throwing on his boxers.

"no problem, I'll go make some breakfast" Law smiled sweetly and began getting dressed

Sanji walked into the large bathroom, stripped, and turned on the hot water in the shower, and walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a white towel, and began browsing the several soaps along the counter. Many of them were flower like scents, but then he come across a certain soap that he used to use at home.

(6 minutes later)

"ah I see your done in the shower" Law said as Sanji entered the kitchen

"Yeah, hey it smells good in here" Sanji said in an enthused voice

Sanji looked over to Law, he ran his eyes from the bottom to the top of Law's body, he saw that Law was bare footed but was dressed 'thankfully' in light blue pants with black colored bear paw prints scattered on them, and a yellow shirt with black sleeves "you look nice, oh I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed some of your clothes" Sanji said walking over to where Law was putting bacon and eggs on a plate

Law turned and looked Sanji top to bottom, looking at the choice of clothes, a loose blue sweater and tight black jeans. "What happened to your clothes?" Law asked

"I found some um *awkward cough* lube on them, why, do you not want me to wear these?" Sanji looked down at the clothes he was wearing

Law smiled warmly "no they look good on you, here" Law handed Sanji a plate of bacon and eggs and a cup of coffee "I didn't know how you wanted your coffee so there's cream and sugar on the table"

Sanji took the plate and mug and went to sit down at the table "going to have breakfast with me?"

"nah" Law smiled when he saw Sanji's face fall a little "I was gonna go clean a suit this really hot chef left in my room"

Sanji brightened back up "you know how to clean suits?"

Law turned around before he left the kitchen "yeah I used to do it before I came here to get my doctors degree, it'll be done in an hour or two." Law turned around and walked out of the room

Sanji smiled and began stirring in some cream into his coffee. Today was going to be a fun day.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

(Zoro's hospital room, 11:30 am)

"Oi Luffy calm down" Zoro shouted from his bed as Luffy started jumping up and down

"But you're face! Shishishishishi" Luffy laughed out

"Well what do you expect, who would have guessed politics!" Zoro retorted

"Yohohohohoho! What a surprise!" Brook laughed out

"Yeah! That's great though bro!" Franky shouted

"How interesting" Robin said with a sly smile on her face

*thump* "stop it Luffy!" Nami yelled

"AHHHHH" Usopp and Chopper cried out, hiding from Nami.

"guys guys, please quiet down" Zoro said holding his head

"oh sorry Zoro" Nami said as everyone quieted down

Zoro looked around at everybody "say where is the shit cook?" Zoro asked when he realized he wasn't there.

"um, well I think I know" Usopp spoke up

"Do tell" Nami said

"Well you all know how he was supposed to go shopping for the party he got hired for?" Usopp asked glancing around, and in turn received nods of acknowledgement "Well, the guy who hired him picked him up, and he didn't come back to our dorm last night" Usopp finished

"Oh my" Robin said

"Yohohohohohohoho" Brook sang out "how exciting!"

"Shishishishishi, I told him he was gay" Luffy smiled

"Wow sleeping with a doctor? I hope he doesn't get hurt" Franky said in a slightly concerned voice

"With my doctor no less! Heh, figures dart brow would do something like that" Zoro said out in a light hearted voice "so Brook, what about you?"

"What! Wait! Sleeping with a doctor? That's all? don't you think he might have gotten killed?" Usopp shrieked

"No, my doctor isnt a murderer, he doesn't give off that vibe" Zoro said

"I agree" Robin said nodding her head "so brook, what about you?" she finished putting the conversation back on track

Usopp shook his head and hoped that his friends were right

"oh! I am teaching music 302, and am studying the brain and its reactions to music" Brook laid out in an upbeat voice

"Nice! And you Franky?" Zoro asked

"Ow I'm teaching ship building 303, and taking weapons and engineering both at 206" Franky said

"Oh hey, I'm in the same weapons class, where do you sit? I haven't seen you" Usopp jumped in

"Fifth row, 7th seat on the left" Franky answered

"And what are you teaching Usopp?" Robin asked

"Oh, the art of shooting 307" Usopp said pounding his chest proudly

"Very nice!" Nami said

"Yeah congrats" Zoro said

"Wait, Dr. Trafalgar Law?!" Chopper asked suddenly "the same guy from Seven days ago?"

"um, yeah, why Chopper" Usopp responded surprised

"Well, all the doctors in my class level and up are were invited to a medical study at his residence, its tonight at 7" Chopper said taking out the invitation and handing it to Nami

"Chopper, it says you can bring a plus one" Nami said excited

"oh, perhaps one of us should go with our young doctor, and check up on Sanji" Robin jumped in

"oh I could wear that new dress I just bought! Chopper can I be your plus one?" Nami asked excited

"Well I actually wasn't planning on going, I was going to study at home" Chopper said out innocently rubbing the back of his neck

"Chopper" nami said out in a calm yet threatening voice

"Ahhhhh! I-i-I suppose that I c-c-could go" Chopper said shakily

"Good" Nami chirped "you know which dorm im in, pick me up at 6:30"

"HAI" Chopper shouted obediently

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

(Law's kitchen 5:30 pm)

Sanji was dancing around the kitchen while listening to the loud upbeat jazz music that was playing, and cooking while he did so.

"Hey Sanji"

Sanji turned down the music and turned to Law "yeah?" Sanji asked with a bright smile on his face, and placing a quick kiss on Law's lips

"wow Sanji everything looks great!"

"oh, here taste this!" Sanji got a spoonful of a dish and fed it to Law "so what do you think?"

"mmmhhh! Sanji that's great, what is it?"

"It's my own recipe for applesauce" Sanji said excited

"very nice Sanji, its delicious" Law said "Listen, so I forgot to ask, did you want to stay for the party?

"you know I have been meaning to ask, what kind of party has a sit down dinner?" Sanji inquired while moving to pull some out of the stove

"oh well it's actually a meeting for the entire medical student body class level 3 and up, but I put a plus one optional on the invite, so I don't think it will stay a meeting for long, but I am opening up my library for this event, that's due to my vast collection of Doctor's journals from around the world"

"ah so its for you to show off?" Sanji said sarcastically while closing the oven

"heh, so want to stay and be my plus one?"

Sanji walked over to Law and swung his arms around his necks and kissed him "of course"

"hmm, im glad you're a quick adapter" Law said wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist

"what do you mean?" Sanji asked looking into Law's obsidian eyes

"well, yesterday you were unsure of your sexuality, last night you popped you gay cherry-"

"do you have to say it like that?" Sanji said throwing his head into Law's shoulder

"-this morning, you were a blushing virgin, and now you comfortable in your own skin, its an amazing feat"

"how long did it take you to 'adapt'" Sanji asked as they began stepping in circles, mimicking last night

"it took me sixteen days, even while dating my friend I had to adapt I had a hard time believing I was had feeling's for him." Law said staring into the one visible blue eye.

"its weird, circling to jazz music" Sanji said

They both giggled to that, then kissed, a long sweet kiss

"ok so, why don't you go change then you can help me pick out some wines and other drinks, and we can set the table" Law let go of Sanji, and Sanji left to go change

"oh your suit isn't in my bedroom, its on the laundry room, down the right hallway, first room on your right" Law called out

(7:30 pm party)

*ding dong*

"oh, Sanji can you get the door for me?" Law called from another room, from amongst many students eager to get their hands on the journals

"of course!" Sanji sauntered over o the door and opened it with a bow "welcome to the party, please come in"

"Hello Sanji" Nami smiled with twinkling eyes.

"Nami what are you doing here? Ahhhh! This is not what you think!" Sanji said throwing up his hands defensively.

"oh and what do I think it is Sanji?" Nami said with a sly smile

At that moment Law walked to the door spotting the distressed Blonde cook, and wrapping a arm around his waist "oh hey chopper, glad you could make it! And who is your plus one?" Law kindly smiled at the girl he vaguely remembered seeing in one of his patient's room

"oh hello im Nami, a friend of Sanji's and Chopper's" Nami held out her hand

Law shook it politely "well I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight, Chopper I have something you might be interested in, a Dr. Clover journal."

Chopper went wide eyed at the name and a huge smiled spread across his face "really! Where show me show me!" Chopper began jumping up and down in excitement

"Right this way" Law pointed up the stairs "ok Sanji, well I got guests to attend to, will you be okay?"

"Oh yeah I'll be fine, I can hang out with Nami" Sanji smiled towards Law

"Great" Law gave Sanji a quick kiss and then left to catch up with Chopper

"So what do I think it is…Sanji?" Nami said evilly with a sly grin

Sanji slumped in defeat knowing there was no denying it now

Nami nudged Sanji in the side while walking "come on Sanji, im happy for you, he's a piece, you're lucky!"

Sanji closed the door and walked over to where Nami was getting a drink "so who all knows about it?"

Sanji grabbed a wine glass a poured some red wine into it, then turned looking at Nami expectantly

"Well we all think that you two are _sharing time_ together, but those that know for sure what's going on, only me and Chopper, but I'm pretty sure Robin and Franky think that you're dating." Nami answered

Sanji downed the glass of wine and set it on the table "how'd anybody find out anyways?"

"You share your dorm with Usopp, he said you didn't come home, and we knew you were going grocery shopping for this party, and Usopp said he picked you up" Nami answered again, having fun watching Sanji get increasingly angrier at what she assumed to be usopp's loose cannon of a mouth

"Heh" Sanji sighed in defeat "oh well, so hows Zoro doing in his recovery"

"Pretty well, but you could always just ask your boyfriend" Nami jested

"you guys are not gonna make this easy on me are you?" Sanji asked looking up from where he was pouring his third glass of wine

Nami simply smiled at him with a sly wink

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

(Seven day later, in front of the hospital 8:15)

Zoro sat on the side walk in front of the hospital doors waiting for Chopper, his dorm mate to come and pick him up

"Oi Zoro" Chopper waved while running down the side walk with a small backpack, on his back, and a pink hat… and

"What is with the doctor robes? I thought you didn't have that assistant job today." Zoro asked standing up and grabbing his sword case off the ground

"oh, someone called in sick, I took the shift to get extra hours, I have to be there in 45 minutes" Chopper said a little breathless

"oh damn why didn't you just send someone else to pick me up?" Zoro started following after Chopper

"Well Luffy and Usopp are the only other ones that know where the dorm is, and they both have class right know, but its fine, will get to the dorm by 8:45, then Sanji got Law to give me a ride, since that's his shift too" Chopper said turning left and hitting a cross walk sign's button

"Oh sorry for making you rush down here" Zoro apologized

"oh no problem, so how are your injuries?" Chopper asked with slight concern on his face

"heheheh, you don't have to be a 24 hour doctor chopper, and don't worry, there fine"

They walked the rest of the way chit chatting about how Franky and Robin Started renting a house close to the college campus and were going to have a house warming party, and how Usopp had met a fellow sharp shooter from the same east blue town as him. And so on.

Soon enough they walked into a dorm house, and walked up a flight of stairs and Chopper point to the first door on the right.

"Okay well this is the dorm, here's your key" Chopper handed Zoro the second dorm key "and trust me, these dorms are much better than the temp dorms"

*honk honk*

"oh that must be Law, got to go" Chopper said

"I'll walk you out" Zoro said in a kind gesture

They walked down the stairs and out the door just as Law got out of the car and stood beside it "Ah mister Roronoa, glad to see your doing better, sorry I wasn't there for your release, but I signed the papers ahead of time, I trust they didn't give you any trouble" Law asked

"None at all, thanks, and thank you for giving my friend a lift" Zoro replied giving Chopper a pat on the head.

"Of course, well come on Chopper" Law said getting back in the car

"ok, see ya later Zoro"

"Bye" Zoro waved to Chopper as the car drove off

"ok I got about 45 minutes, I wonder if the dorm has a shower." Zoro said to himself while he went back inside

Zoro jogged up the stairs and got into the medium sized dorm. Straight forward he saw two beds side by side about 5 feet apart, Choppers stuff was laid out on the right side of the bed, and his bookshelf was full of what seemed to be medical books. And on the left bed were Zoro's unopened duffel bag, and a suit case on the floor next to his bed, Zoro leaned under his bed and found the last of his items, two small boxes. Zoro got back up and turned left and looked at the small kitchen, a small stove, two small cupboards overhead, and a small countertop.

Zoro looked to the right and found a closed door, he opened it and found the bathroom and a standing shower. Zoro briefly thought about how Brook would have to hunch due to his height. But then he went to his suit case, and flopped it onto the bed, popped it open and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. "Coffee, coffee, coffee, what do you wear for coffee?" Right when Zoro was about to give up his phone rang

Zoro stood up straight and pulled out his phone from his pocket "Hello?"

"_Hey, Zoro, It's Sanji_"

"Oh hey Sanji, how'd you get my number?"

"oh _Luffy gave it to us, he gave everybody's number to everyone, didn't you get his text?"_

"Um maybe, anyways what can I do for yeah?"

_"Oh the Lovely Robin-chan asked me to check up on you"_

"Oh how nice of her, well I'm fine"

_"Good, nice to know, ok well then im gon-"_

"Hey Sanji before you go, quick question"

_"Um ok shoot"_

"What would you wear on a first date, if you were going to coffee?"

_"Oh well, I'd wear a nice suit, three piece, and a nice sunrise red tie"_

"Dude, come on you know what I mean, what should I wear for my date?"

_"well its summer so not a coat, I don't know, you'd probably look good in a waist coat and duffel hat"_

"what? I don't own a waist coat, and what the hell is a duffel hat?"

_"I dont know the real name for it, its one of those Irish hats or whatever, you know, the one that the register guy had the day we all met"_

"oh that kind of hat, hmm, don't own one of those either"

_"well damn dude get a sense of fashion, just wear a muscle tee and some cargo pants im sure you have those, now sorry gotta go"_

Zoro sighed, he clacked his phone shut and put it on his bed. He grabbed a towel a black muscle tee and gray cargo pants and a pair of blue boxers along with his shampoo conditioner and body washes, and went to the shower.

(9:25 AM)

"shit! Shit shit shit!" Zoro hopped out of the shower, h grabbed the towel and quickly tried to dry himself off, he threw the towel to the ground, and started getting dressed. He haphazardly threw the bathroom door open and fell to the ground tripping over his own pants that were half way up his legs. He flipped over on the ground, roughly pulled up his pants and got back up. He opened his suit case and dug for his deodorant and put it on. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed his shirt just as there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hold on" Zoro said hopefully loud enough so that the person on the other side of the door could hear.

Zoro smoothed out his shirt, threw a belt on, slip on his boots and went to the door and opened it

"Ah hello Zoro, are you ready for our date?" Mihawk stood in the door way in a black deep-v shirt with red floral sleeves, blue jeans, and combat boots.

"whoa, you look nice… oh right sorry" Zoro shook himself out of the daze Mihawk had put him in "Just let me tie my boots" Zoro dropped to one knee and began tying his boots.

"ah no problem" Mihawk looked around in the small room "So who is your roommate?"

"Oh you remember Chopper right?"

"the young doctor?"

Zoro stood up "yeah, he's my roommate"

"Lucky, now when I take you down I wont have to bring you to a hospital, I'll only have to bring you here" Mihawk smiled at Zoro

"Oh haha, any ways im reading, so shall we?" Zoro asked

"Sure, would you like to drive or walk?" Mihawk asked turning around and walking down the narrow staircase, followed closely by Zoro

"Well I would prefer to walk, since I've been in a bed for the last two weeks."

As the pair exited the building Mihawk pulled out his car keys and locked his car using one of the buttons, and then put them back in his pocket and held out his hand to Zoro "fine by me"

Zoro took Mihawks hand and they started walking down the sidewalk right of the dorm house.

"So, you wanted to know more about me, what questions do you have?" Zoro asked a short silence

"Well, lets start with the basics, whats your favorite color?"

"Purple, blue or black, what about you?"  
"Purple or black, ok a question you have?" Mihawk asked as he spotted the coffee shop up ahead

"Well, how long have you been a teacher at DBCC"

"Oh about 6 years, when's your birth day?"

"September 29, when you first came to DBCC why did you come?"

Mihawk opened the door for Zoro and they entered the coffee shop and got in the line "When I came here six years ago, I was pursuing a past love, and for the pay check for just being a teacher"

"Next" the cashier called at the counter

Mihawk walked up "one large black coffee, a blue berry muffin, and whatever he is having" Mihawk stepped aside to let Zoro order

Zoro quickly looked up and the menu "A large Carmel frapichino with three shots and a poppy seed muffin"

"12.37, and what should I put as the name?" the cashier asked while ringing it up

Mihawk took out his wallet and handed the girl a 20 "put it under Draculie"

"okay coming right up" The cashier gave Mihawk his change

"So Zoro pick a seat"

Zoro quickly found a seat, and they sat down

"So why did you come to DBCC?" Mihawk asked while sitting

"Well that's a long story"

Mihawk smiled "That's fine by me"

"ok well, about two years ago, I sent out a letter from my home town to the east blue mail center, and it arrived on a staffing change day, as did 8 letter from varying places from east blue and the grand line, and due to some of the new staff all nine letters got duplicated and sent out to all the other addresses that arrived on that day. So a few days later I had 8 random letters from m now best friends"

"Order for Draculie, I repeat order for Draculie"

"Hold on, I'll go get that" Mihawk got up and went to the counter shortly returning with the two drinks and two muffins "So I have met some of them, but all were the letters from?" Mihawk asked handing Zoro's drink and muffin to him

"Oh well, you've met Chopper, Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Sanji, the other three are Usopp, Franky, and Brook." Zoro said taking a sp of his drink

"I'm going to have to meet them all to get their names straight, anyways, continue"

"Well at first I just disregarded the letters and threw them away, but then a few days later I got a letter from one of the people that I got the previous time before, a one Monkey D Luffy" Zoro stopped and took a bite of his muffin

Mihawk leaned back smilingly and taking a sip from his drink

"and since it was addressed to me, along with all 7others, I opened it, and believe it or not, he wanted all of us to write to each other, at first I didn't do it, but the second time he sent the letter, I replied, then soon enough I started getting letters from Luffy and Usopp, then also from Nami, and Sanji. Later also from Chopper and Robin, then Franky, and finally from Brook as well, one by one, Luffy got us all to reply, one by one."

"Wait, how did that happen, I mean how did you start getting letters from them?"

"that brings us to a funny part, as it turns out, due to the mistake the first time, it got locked into the computer system that each letter would be duplicated and sent out to each of us"

Mihawk suddenly had a huge smile "Oh wow, what a coincidence"

"Yeah, and so after a year and a half of nagging and of course befriending us, Luffy convinced us all to come here, he found out that each one of us had something that we wanted to pursue, like my dream, we each had one. Luffy began talking about a place where we could all do those things, and the rest of us keep on telling him it was stupid or hopeless, ridiculous and so on. But, in the end he got us to come here, Dreams Beyond Collective College, and we all me up, and now, were best friends pursuing our dreams, and all thanks to him"

Mihawk smiled at Zoro as Zoro was taking a sip "He seems like the kind of guy you could follow anywhere"

Zoro looked at Mihawk, and simply nodded "he is my captain"

A/N: ok Four chapters out and still much too come, I thought I'd throw on that ending to show a little bit of Zoro's loyalty and to sort of explain what happened when they all met

P.S if any of you were confused about the world im sorry I didn't make it clear, it is a modern day world in the sense that it has modern day tech, the the world itself as the land mass and structures of the world in one piece (such as the four seas, grand line new world, red line and all the islands.)


	5. Chapter 5

Pawns of the board

(Zoro's classroom 1:58 P.M.)

"Okay, class is almost over, put away the practice swords" Zoro shouted to the class

"Sensei?"

"Yes Mino?" Zoro turned to see one of his young students walking towards him

"Thank you for today's lesson, I hope you injuries fully recover soon" Mino bowed and left as the bell rang.

"Wow cheating on Mihawk already, Marimo?"

Zoro turned to see Sanji in one of doorway's to his class "Should I start with you Law and your precious mellorines? Plus I can't help it if the girls like this" Zoro did a classic buff guy pose to make his point while smilingly.

"Damn, and that doesn't send them running? And I do mean away from you" Sanji chuckled

Zoro's smile faded and he dropped the pose "What do you want dart-brow?" Zoro said out grudgingly

"Actually, I'm here to talk about something Usopp and Chopper want to do" Sanji said stealing Zoro's desk chair

"Oh? What would that be?" Zoro asked while locking the supply lockers

"Well it seems that they want to be dorm mates and would like you to switch with Usopp and become my dorm mate." Zoro walked over to his desk and put the key into one of the desk drawers.

"Well I'm fine with that, me and you get along well enough, plus if they want to be buddy buddy, might as well help them." Zoro said while jesting for Sanji to get out of his chair

"How nice, so how much stuff do you have?" Sanji asked getting up

"Why?" Zoro asked pushing in his chair

"Just wondering if I'm going to have to make some room in our closet"

"Wait your dorm has a closet?"

"And a decent kitchen which is why Usopp is going to your dorm"

"I see, not much, a suit case duffel bag and two small boxes, now we got to get out of here, Bon clay and his advanced dance class is coming any minute" Zoro jested to the door, and Sanji followed

"Bon clay? I've met him, he's a nice guy, and he's in one of my classes." Sanji said following Zoro as he walked out. "Anyways, so when do you want to move in? Today is fine with me but you're going to have to get you key from Usopp."

"Okay, well I'll move my stuff today then."

"Cool, see you tonight, roomie" Sanji turned off and started walking away

Zoro chuckled to himself and went to go find Usopp.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Sanji entered his, and now Zoro's dorm and got dressed for his part time job, he was just about to leave when his phone rang from his nightstand. "Oh almost forgot it" Sanji quickly went back inside and grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Sanji, its Law, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you, I have work tonight sorry babe" Sanji replied

"Oh no problem, How about tomorrow after our classes?" Law asked

"Oh I have a friend's house warming party to go to, do you want to come with me?" Sanji asked with an apologetic tone.

"Um yeah sounds fun, I'll bring some wine, when is it?" Law inquired

"Oh, it's at 7, I'll swing by and show you the way"

"Okay cool, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, now I got to go to work"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" Sanji, flipped his phone close and locked his door and headed to work.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

"Oi Usopp!" Zoro called from across the hallway

"Oh Zoro what's up?" Usopp jogged over to where Zoro was standing

"Hey so I talked with Sanji about the switch"

"Oh so you on board?" Usopp asked looking around

"Yeah, I need to get your key and I need to know where the dorm is." Zoro stated digging his dorm key out and handing it to Usopp.

"Oh sure, I got some time right now if you want me to show you." Usopp said taking the key and replacing it with his and handing Zoro his dorm key.

"Sure lets drop by my dorm and grab my stuff" Zoro said walking towards his old dorm

"Okay, oh let me call Chopper and let him know" Usopp said pulling out his phone

"Doesn't Chopper have his job right now?" Zoro inquired

"Nah, he gets off at 2:15, and doesn't have classes till 3" Usopp said while dialing Chopper's number.

"Oh, when did you two get so buddy buddy?" Zoro asked out of curiosity

"Hold that thought, hey Chopper, so Zoro agreed to the swap."

Zoro watched as they chatted for a little while, then Usopp hung up.

"Okay, anyways what was your question?" Usopp asked

"Just wondering when you two become such good friends"

"Oh well are free times match up pretty well so we have just been hanging out a lot I guess" Usopp replied.

"Oh cool, ok well we're here" Zoro stopped in front of his old dorm "I locked the door when I left so you need to open it for me" Zoro looked to usopp as it dawned on usopp

"R-right I knew that" Usopp pulled out the key and opened the door

"Thanks" Zoro went inside and started packing up what little he had unpacked.

Usopp took a quick look around the small dorm. "Whoa it's a small dorm compared to yours and Sanji's"

Zoro stood up and looked to Usopp with a smirk on his face "no take backs" Zoro said in a childish tone

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it. Need some help lugging this stuff over to your new dorm?" Usopp asked

"Oh yeah thanks dude" Zoro said handing Usopp two boxes, then throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbing his suit case and sword case "okay led the way" Zoro gestured to the door

"Sure" Usopp walked out of the dorm and started down the stairs "so what's in these boxes anyways?"

Zoro looked at Usopp while he was closing the door to the dorm "Oh, just some pictures from home one or two books and the letters that we all wrote to each other."

"Hahahaha, you brought those with you?" Usopp began laughing

"Are you saying you didn't" Zoro asked while catching up with him

Usopp abruptly stopped laughing "Touché"

Zoro chuckled from behind usopp while they walked down the street

"So I heard through the grape vine that you met a pretty girl in one of your classes" Zoro nudged Usopp in the side while smirking.

"So Nami told you" Usopp said flatly

"Yeah, she likes her gossip, so who is the lady?"

"Just someone I met, I'm going to ask her out next time I see her" Usopp said while taking a left turn down a road.

"So what's the lucking girl's name?" Zoro asked

"Her name is Kaya, she's from East Blue, like us."

"Oh nice, good luck"

"Thanks, well here it is, a lofty corner dorm of building B" Usopp said looking at the door to Zoro's new dorm

"Corner dorm… that explains why it has space." Zoro took out his key and put it into the lock "hmm, it's unlocked" Zoro nudged the door open and walked in "Oi Curly-cue, your new best friend is here" Zoro called out while setting his duffel bag, suit and sword cases down beside, what he assumed to be Usopp's bed, with the slingshot sheets.

"What was that moss head?" Sanji came around the corner from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand

Usopp and zoro began trying to hold back laughter

"What?" Sanji asked frustrated

Zoro swallowed his laughter and composed himself "a pink apron with frills? And you had trouble accepting that your gay?" that sent Usopp over the edge and he busted up laughing.

Sanji flushed red after looking down; he quickly untied it and took it off.

"Oh sanji don't get but hurt Sanji me and Zoro and just laughing" Usopp said putting the boxes down

"oh I didn't take it off because I was but hurt, I took it off because it restricts my leg movement." Sanji gave a look to Usopp that merely said, run

"well, I think that I can come getmystuffbacklatersoseeya!" Usopp rambled off before running away at a speed that would give a car a run for its money.

Zoro looked to Usopp then looked back to Sanji moments before one of his legs connected with his jaw

Zoro hit the stone wall in the hallway

"Fuck!" Zoro got up off the floor in time to catch Sanji's leg before it hit his head. He threw the leg down and tackled Sanji back into the room.

Sanji easily kicked Zoro off before he got a good hold and stood up

Zoro quickly followed Sanji and stood "Okay stop damn, it was a joke"

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it, while moving to a window and opening it "I know, doesn't mean I can't knock the shit out of you for it, hope you don't mind but I smoke in the dorm" Sanji said smilingly that he one

Zoro rubbed his jaw and looked at Sanji "where the hell did you learn to kick like that?"

"my old man taught me"

"Zeff"

"That's the one" Sanji exhaled out the window

"Cool, well, I should probably call Usopp and tell him to come get his stuff." Zoro said while pulling out his phone and flipping it open

"Yeah, kicking your ass was satisfying enough" Sanji smirked from the windowsill

"Usopp, come get your stuff… yeah he is calmed down… just do it or I'll throw it all out… yeah see ya soon, where are you anyways"

Sanji watched as Zoro looked down at his watch quickly

"Usopp how the hell did you get to the other side of campus in 16 seconds?"

Sanji started laughing quietly to himself

"Ok see ya in five" Zoro closed his phone "that guy runs fast, I wonder if he's in track"

"Nah he only runs fast when he's scared" Sanji replied stubbing out his cigarette

"Well we could always get Brook to play that one song that sent Him and Chopper running for there lives, you know the one with the ghost lyrics"

Sanji laughed lightly while heading back to the kitchen "There's beer in the fried if you want some" Sanji called from the kitchen, while he got back to the task he was previously doing

"This place came with a fridge?"

"Oh I bought one. There was some room so I thought why not"

Zoro went into the kitchen and spotted the fridge "So your rich boyfriend paid big for that little party you cooked him?"

Sanji simply smiled while he pulled out a whisk.

"I'll take that as a yes" Zoro smiled back, as he opened his can of beer "So how'd you get this stuff anyways, your only 19 right?"

"Oh I had Franky buy it for me in return for cooking some stuff for his and Robin's house warming tomorrow"

Zoro choked on his beer and coughed it out "Tomorrow?" Zoro asked

"Yeah, they told us it was going to be tomorrow when you were still in the hospital, why are so distressed about it?" Sanji inquired turning to face Zoro

"Oh, well um, you see, I was supposed to go on a date with Mihawk tomorrow"

"So invite him, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Sanji, I was supposed to be our third date if you catch my drift" Zoro said embarrassed

Sanji looked at him with a blank face then busted up laughing "Oh damn, sucks for you, or more like no sucks for Mihawk" Sanji said laughing

"Shut up! At least I don't give it away"

"Oh whatever, chill out, you two can still go have sex after the house warming cant you?"

Zoro face palmed and exhaled "The thing is, he was planning this big romantic thing."

"Oh damn, well with what I hear Robin did to Brook for him saying he couldn't go, I'd say you throw yourself at Mihawk's mercy for cancelling and go, unless you weren't going to do any pitching in which case there shouldn't be a problem."

Zoro stared at Sanji "Low blow bro" Zoro said out then killed his beer

"So I was right Hahahaha" Sanji got a beer for himself and went back to whisking the egg

"Oi Zoro I'm back" Usopp called from his old bed

"Oh" Zoro set the empty can on the counter and walked to where Usopp was packing "want some help carrying it all back?"

"Um yeah thanks"

"Just returning the favor, where do you want this?" Zoro asked holding some sort of trinket.

"Oh that, um here in this box careful, it's my project for a class"

"Okay"

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zoro approached his new dorm room door. He didn't think helping Usopp pack would take so long, Zoro pulled out his key only to find that he didn't need it.

"Oi Sanji, I thought you said you were going out with brook and Franky" Zoro asked

"Oh I told them I would be coming late, I need to finish making the food for tomorrow, the pastries I'm making would take too long to make tomorrow." Sanji answered from the kitchen. "Oh by the way I moved those boxes you had into the closet"

Zoro felt himself go pale, and wide eyed with shock "You didn't look through them right?" Zoro asked making sure his voice didn't crack

"No why, hiding something in there?" Sanji rounded the corner and sported a sly smile

"No just making sure you didn't go through my shit." Zoro Said changing his tone to his usual agitated tone he had when talking with Sanji

"Well relax I didn't go through them, not like a dumb marimo could have anything that would interest me anyway. Now I have to go before I'm too late" Sanji said leaving the kitchen and going to the closet and pulling a coat out "And remember, don't eat anything with tin foil over it in the fridge or I'll break the stone wall outside using your skull" Sanji walked past where Zoro was on his bed

"Harsh, don't worry I won't"

"Good, see you later" Sanji threw on his wave pattern ocean blue jacket and zipped it up to his chest and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"phew" Zoro hopped off his bed and ran to the closet, a slight sweat breaking out on his fore head and he dug for his boxes, he opened the first one and found his books and the letters and everything else he'd packed in it, then he moved it off of the other box and opened it to find his _other letters_, he quickly counted them, finding all twenty in place. He wiped the sweat of his face as he felt relief flush through his body. He pulled the one on the top and pulled the letter out of the envelope and started reading it.

_#20 Dear sanji, this is the 20__th__ letter that I wrote to you. But of course you won't read it. Due to the predicament with the mail, I can't send them without everyone reading it. You know that of course though. Congratulations on winning the bake off you wrote us about. I can't wait to meet you, I'm glad we all decided to go to DBCC. I often wonder why I started writing these, but I know this will be the last, 3 days from now we will all meet. I hope that I am right in my suspicions in you being gay, so that I can ask you out, the first free moment we get away from the others. I know that I haven't met you I know that this seems weird, and that it doesn't make sense, but you truly sound amazing, I find that my falling for you is much like a reader falling for a fantasy character in a romance novel. But I'm sure I love you._

_Sincerely Zoro_

Zoro felt his chest tighten as he put the letter back in its envelope and back into the box. He put everything back and closed the door to the closet and fell back first onto his sheet less bed. He began thinking about his life since DBCC, he got to see what Sanji looked like at last and how after try outs he planned to find Sanji, but instead ended up in the hospital, how Sanji turned out to be straight, how he was heartbroken, how he accepted Mihawk's request to a date in the hopes to get over Sanji, then he thought about how Sanji slept with Law and started Dating him, how unfair it felt, how depressed it made him.

He flipped open his phone and looked at Mihawk's number. In the process of getting his heart broken twice in 14 days he had also dragged Mihawk into it, and hurt him to, even if he doesn't feel yet. He should hate Sanji, or Law or both, and throwing himself into Mihawk and spilling everything, he knew Mihawk would help him get over it, but at the end of the day, as much as it sucks, he stills loves Sanji. He Clicked the call button and waited

"Zoro?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Nice to hear from you, although it is 3 P.M, I have class soon so I hope your don't want to meet up?"

"Oh it's not like that, I forgot to tell you, tomorrow my friend Robin is throwing a house warming party, and she wants everyone to attend, so I won't be able to make our date tomorrow, I wanted to say sorry for that"

"Oh, well okay then that's fine, we can have the date the day after tomorrow, your free right?" Mihawk asked sounding a little put down.

Zoro tried to keep his tone normal but felt it cracking "Well about that, I'm sorry but that won't work either"

"Zoro is everything okay, you sound distressed?"

Zoro exhaled and tried to calm himself "I-I'm sorry Mihawk, but we can't see each other anymore"

"What! Why not? Zoro what's going on?" Mihawk asked quickly

"I'm really sorry but, I can't date you"

"Why not? Zoro what is wrong?"

"I'm truly am sorry for you, but I'm in love with someone else, I didn't mean to hurt you but I was stupid, I should have said no right away but I didn't, and I'm really really sorry."

Zoro started taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down and regain control of his voice. He waited for a reply from Mihawk, he waited for what seemed like hours before Mihawk replied

"I understand, goodbye Roronoa" Mihawk said before he hung up

Zoro closed his phone and threw it across the room yelling in anger. He sat on his bed for a minute before he got up and picked up his phone. He walked back to his bed and sat down, he opend his phone and dialed a different number

"Hello?"

"Hey Luffy, are you free right now, I need to talk."

"Um I'm free after four, you okay Zoro?" Luffy asked in a concerned voice

"I just really need to talk to someone, I'll meet you at your dorm, does that sound okay?"

"Yeah of course Zoro see you there"

"K thanks"

"Yeah"

A/N: OH? Whats going on inside Zoro's head?

Ok so five chapters out and I think around five or six more to come, but I'm not too sure, once again I Promise that this is a Zoro and Sanji pairing fic, also this is my first real fic so review would help a lot, what works and doesn't work and so on! Thx!


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond Control

Zoro was waiting on Luffy's bed. He was leaning against the wall while his heels tapped against the floor. He had gotten there before luffy and let himself in. But that proved to be a bad idea seeing as how now he was torturing himself with thoughts of Sanji and Law, and how he had hurt Mihawk "Tch" Zoro banged his head against the wall in a sad attempt to clear his thoughts

Standing up Zoro rubbed the spot he hit his head feeling a head ache forming "Figures".

Just then Luffy walked in Drinking a bottle of water and setting his bag down by his desk, which lay opposite of his bed oblivious of Zoro's presence due to his headphones.

"Hey luffy!" Zoro waved a hand in front of Luffy's face to try and get his attention

Luffy Looked up and Zoro and slid off his headphones "Well you look like shit" Luffy said blatantly while looking at Zoro's red sort of puffy eyes "Have you been crying?" Luffy asked Walking into his kitchen

"Um yeah a little" Zoro responded losing sight of luffy

"in that case take a seat and catch" Luffy came back holding two beers and tossed one to Zoro who caught it and popped it open with ease

"I didn't think you drank" Zoro asked pointing to Luffy's beer

"I don't, this is your second beer" Luffy responded smilingly

They both laughed a little bit

"Okay, so what do you need to talk about? Whose making you cry?" Luffy asked in a half caring half joking manner while sitting down in his desk chair.

Zoro let out a short sad laugh and took a chug of his beer, and then began to explain how ever since they started getting letters from each other Zoro had slowly and surely fallen for the Cook like one would a romantic character out of a novel, and then Zoro explained how he had planned on figuring out which team Sanji played for and asking him out, pausing to down the last of his beer, then he got teary eyed and talked about before he even had a chance he wound up in the hospital, And after hearing about Sanji and Law had fully decided that he should try and make it work with Mihawk.

At this point Luffy handed him the second beer, and coaxed him to go on.

When he continued this time, tears were steadily racing down his face, he told Luffy about the letters Zoro never sent to Sanji, and how after re reading them, he broke things off with Mihawk without a proper reason.

Zoro finished, and wiped away the tears with his forearm, and went to take a chug of his beer, but before he could, Luffy snatched it and chugged it down

"What the-? You said you didn't drink" Zoro said shocked

"I don't, but alcohol isn't going to solve your problem and I didn't want you wrestling me for it" Luffy said tapping his head as if it was a brilliant plan

Zoro agreed that it was smart seeing as how he would have tried to get it back.

"Okay, fair enough, got any advice?" Zoro asked wiping away the last of his tears

Luffy leaned back in his chair

"Yeah, stop being a idiot" Luffy said setting the bottle down on his desk and looking at Zoro

Zoro looked at Luffy with a blank face "What part of me is being an idiot? The part where I'm in love with a taken man?" Zoro began to raise his voice a little "Or maybe the part where I broke up with Mihawk for no reason?" Zoro half yelled half sobbed, he felt new tears stinging his eyes. He waited a little while, and when he realized that Luffy wasn't going to responded he broke the silence "Well?" Zoro asked in a loud voice throwing his arms into the air, and set his sight on Luffy, and turned away wiping his tears away

"Zoro look at me" Luffy said out into the silence, looking at Zoro with a serious expression plastered on his face. "I have known that you are a strong willed, level headed, determined man."

Zoro finally looked at Luffy with a questioning glance

"It has been my experience that someone liked you doesn't get this broken, this trashed, this fucked up by someone, unless at some point they get rewarded for their troubles, Zoro, no one gets tortured like this, just to get tortured, somewhere in this mess is a silver lining, you just have to be patient." Luffy finished never once blinking over breaking eye contact with Zoro.

Zoro Stood up and began pacing the small dorm with his hands rubbing his face

Soon he stopped, his body facing away from Luffy, Zoro dropped his arms and turned his head to the side a little "It's hard luffy"

Luffy stood and crossed the short distance between them and put his hand on Zoro's shoulder "I know"

There was a short silence before Luffy dawned a huge smile "So what did you get Robin and Franky for their house warming?"

Zoro looked up in surprise "Shit! I forgot to get them something"

"Shishishishishishishishi" Luffy laughed out

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zoro ran from his classroom after finishing up putting everything, while running down the hall he flipped open his phone and checked the time "Shit, a little less than two hours" Zoro ran into the dorm giving a brief hi to sanji before he grabbed a change of clothes and running into the bathroom and grabbing a towel. He threw off his clothes and turned on the water.

He exited the bathroom while trying to throw on his short and dry his hair

"You know the party doesn't start for another hour and a half right?" Sanji said laughing at the sight

"Shut up shit cook, I forgot to do something, so I have to do it before the party" Zoro said back while dropping to one leg and began tying his boots.

"Oh, are you sure that's not someone instead of something?" Sanji laughed louder

Zoro bit back a wave of sorrow and thought of a reply "No pervert, I just forgot to get them a house warming gift"

"Hahahahaha, oh you're kidding!" Sanji Looked to see if Zoro was kidding

"Shut it shit cook!" Zoro barked back throwing his towel into the bathroom

"Alright alright, so will we be seeing Mr. Mihawk tonight?" Sanji asked on a less joking note

"Um no, no you won't" Zoro said standing up and giving his boots a test shake to make sure they were on right

"Oh why not?" sanji asked in a curious voice

Zoro went to his bed and grabbed his keys and wallet "Because we broke up" Zoro said like it was nothing, and walked towards the door

"What why?" Sanji nearly shouted

Zoro turned around and looked at Sanji, he briefly considered telling sanji the truth, but only briefly "Don't worry about it, now I got to go" Zoro said and gave a good bye wave and left closing the door behind him.

(At the house warming party)

"Oh Zoro there you are" Robin said as Zoro entered the house "What took you so long?"

Zoro looked up at Robin after taking his boots off "Oh I got lost on the way, took a wrong turn, oh here hope you like it" Zoro handed robin a gift wrapped in shiny white and blue striped wrapping paper.

"Oh thank you, nice to know you found something in that hour and a half" Robin started walking down the hall signaling for him to follow "I trust you can find everyone, seeing as how noisy they are"

Zoro nodded after his embarrassment faded, indeed they were being loud, from the moment he approached the house he heard the music and party sounds "Yeah"

"Good I'll join everyone in a moment" She took the present and turned left into a room

Zoro went ahead and followed the noises to the living room where he found Brook and Franky Playing a song on their instruments, while Sanji and Nami tried to play the same song, except on rock band, Usopp and Chopper were talking With Law, and Luffy was indulging in the snacks in Sanji brought over.

Zoro gave himself a small laugh before going to sit on the couch where Luffy was devouring all the meat based snacks.

"Oh mello oro, en eid you ghet ear?" Luffy said with a full mouth of food

"Just now, so these snacks any good?" Zoro asked

"Of course they are marimo, I made them after all" Sanji said putting down his game guitar after the song ended and walked over to the snacks and grabbing some

"Cocky are we shit cook?" Zoro asked grabbing a small cheese and cracker snack and popping it in his mouth

Sanji crossed his arms fully intending to let his food do his talking

Zoro chewed and swallowed then looked at Sanji's smug smile "meh its ok for a shit cook" Zoro said smiling knowing it got under Sanji's skin

"What was that Moss head?" Sanji asked getting in Zoro's face

"Boys, not in the new house" Robin said out in a cool relaxed voice, one that sent shivers down Sanji and Zoro's back, not to mention Scared Chopper and Usopp

"Hai, sorry dear mellorine!" Sanji swiftly apologized

"its fine cook-san, Zoro your poison of choice is Sake Correct?" Robin said holding up a Bottle of said liquid

"Yes it is" Zoro said

"Oh good Here" Robin gave the bottle to Zoro

"oh that reminds me" Law said from near the back of the room "I Brought a few bottles of wine I'll go get them"

"OW! Super, thanks Law- bro" Franky said throwing his arms against each other in the air showing his star tattoos on his fore arms

"Yohohohohoho, this calls for another song!" Brook shouted and he and Franky began playing a unnamed song with a joyous uplifting beat

"YAY!" Usopp and chopper shouted

Nami began chuckling along with robin while Zoro began chugging his hard liquor and Sanji and Law brought in three bottles of wine and luffy polished off the last of the meat based snacks.

(1 hour later)

"Guys guys! Quite down, I got something to say" Franky Shouted as all eyes turned to him

He stuffed one hand into his Pants pocket and walked over to where Robin was standing looking at him with curious eyes, he grabbed her hand with his free hand and got onto one knee pulling his hand out of his pants pocket which was holding a small black box.

The entire room got even quieter if that was even possible

"Robin, we have been in love for 3 and a half blissful years and even though we haven't always seen eye to eye, our love has always triumphed, through all of life's obstacles, and so now I ask you, Robin Olvia Nico" Franky opened the box and held it in front of him "Will you marry me?"

All eyes turned to robin who was blushing with her hands covering her mouth

Franky broke into a cold sweat, his mind racing

"Yes! Yes yes Franky! Of course yes!" Robin began shouting in joy and they embraced Franky hugging her off the ground in a tight embrace

The entire Group cheered loudly and toasted to their health and long lives

About two hours passed of shouting and celebrating, drinking and partying, games and music and so on.

"Okay that's it, I'm taking you back to your dorm, you're drunk, come on lets go"

Zoro over heard Law telling Sanji to come with him

"Oh are you sure, it's still early" Franky asked and Law was carrying Sanji

"Yeah I don't want him to throw up in your new house" Law said smiling as began getting drunkenly affectionate to Law

"Alright bro, see ya sanji" Franky said waving at them

"heh light weight" Zoro mocked quietly from the couch where he was playing a game with Chopper, which he wasn't sure how to play.

(11pm)

"Okay guys, the party is done, me and Franky have work and classes tomorrow, if you don't want to go home, you can sleep here but you will have to listen to me and franky have loud sweaty engagement sex" Robin said while turning the volume down on the T.V. using the remote

Zoro and nami laughed while wishing them a good night, Chopper and Usopp seemed like they were scared and quickly ran out of the house, while Luffy Cheered and left to

"You two be safe and careful now" Zoro called as he left the house, closing the door behind him.

However when he looked up he found Nami waiting for him

"Can I help you Nami?"

"So Zoro why wasn't Mihawk here tonight?" She asked with a knowing smile that he usually only saw Robin have

He began walking towards his dorm "that would be because we broke up yesterday" he said out in a irritated voice

"Why" Nami said nudging him and walking beside him

"Is there any way I can avoid this topic tonight?" He asked experimentally

Nami seemed to think about it for a brief moment before she shook her head "No not really"

He sighed in defeat "Because I'm in love with somebody else" He said out turning down the street his dorm was on

"Would this somebody else happen to be your dorm mate?" Nami asked out

"Did you talk to luffy" Zoro trusted Luffy to keep his secret but he had utterly no idea how she could have figured this out on her own

"So I was right! And no I didn't, I figured it out on my own" Nami stated

"What do you want out of this Nami?" Zoro stopped in front of his dorm room and turned to her

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alright, while at times I can be as you would put it, a money grabbing bitch, I am still a friend that is worried about you"

"Well don't worry I'm fine so just let it rest okay?"

"Yeah sure Zoro, well good night"

"Night" Zoro turned back to the dorm and pulled out his keys while Nami walked away

Zoro opened the already unlocked door and walked in to find the lights on

"Sanji are you up?" Zoro turned the corner and found Sanji… Awake…and sitting next to a open box

"Um Sanji, what are you reading?" Zoro's heart started beating, and he felt his face flush and a sweat break out on the back of his neck. He walked over and saw his other box in the closet tipped over and opened, the books and letters spilled out, and found Sanji Reading one of the letters Zoro never sent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sanji whispered out with a small hint of a drunken slur

Zoro swallowed "Tell you what?"

Sanji dropped the letter and stood, stumbling a little

Zoro quickly caught Sanji before he fell, but they ended up lip locked and fell onto Sanji's bed

Zoro was quick to break the kiss but just as fast Sanji was back on top of him kissing him again

"Sanji" Zoro broke the kiss huffing "What are you doing!"

Sanji in his drunken state Tried to catch Zoro's lips again, this time the kiss lasted a little bit longer before Zoro broke it

"Sanji stop, think about what you're doing!" Zoro tried to get up, but Sanji had pinned his arms down with his Strong legs

"But you love me, isn't this what you do with loved ones?" Sanji asked the slur more present this time

Zoro slowly felt his grip on his moral code slowly loosening

"Sanji!" Zoro called after breaking a another kiss, Trying to get Sanji to stop

"Sanji" Zoro said again When Sanji's hands began to wander below the belt, in a desperate attempt to stop him

"S-sanji" Zoro said out in a low moan as Sanji began to undo Zoro's pants

Zoro got his hand free When Sanji moved a little, but instead of throwing Sanji off, he grabbed Sanji's head and smashed their lips together

"Sanji" Zoro said after they broke the heated kiss

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

The morning sun poked through the half shaded window and awoke Zoro

Zoro quickly Sat up and threw Sanji's sheets off of him, he stepped out of the bed and looked and Sanji's now stirring form, Zoro began to throw on his clothes instantly regretting the memories he now had of last night.

THEY HAD HAD SEX! Zoro internally screamed at himself, wishing that he would have has more self control

"What the fuck!" Sanji shot up yelling that at Zoro "What the fuck did we do last night!" Sanji glared at Zoro while getting his pants on

"isn't it obvious!" Zoro yelled back falling onto his bed when he felt his knees buckled

"So we- you and i? no no no no!" Sanji began frantically yelling

"Sanji I am so sorry!" Zoro said

"You!" Sanji pointed at Zoro "this is your fault, you and those damn letters!"

"Sanji look im sorry, but please understand that you came onto me!" Zoro yelled back

"I was drunk!" Sanji yelled back and went to the window and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and light one up

A silence fell upon the room while sanji smoked his cigarette

"Sanji?" Zoro asked cautiously

"What?" Sanji bite back

"What… did this mean to you?" Zoro asked from his bed

Sanji seemed to contemplate it for a moment "It meant nothing Zoro, I'm in love with Law not you"

The words went straight to Zoro's heart, breaking it about a thousand times over

"So what, we just pretend that this never happened?" Zoro asked out, feeling tears stingy the corners of his eyes

"No, what's going to happen is, I'm going to admit to Law what I did in my drunken state and beg him not to break up with me, and you" Sanji put out his cigarette and looked to Zoro "And you're going to try and not fuck up my life anymore" Sanji finished and went into the bathroom

Zoro bit back the tears and got off the bed, he went over to the closet and quickly put everything away robotically, next he got dressed, put on his boots, grabbed his keys and wiped away the few tears that escaped his eyes, and left the dorm locking the dorm as he left.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

One day had passed, one long, miserably guilt ridden day, 24 hours of pure hell, but now Zoro waited out in a hallway after his afternoon classes. He knew Law went through this hallway a lot, and he hoped that apologizing for his actions would give his soul some relief and he hoped that taking the blame would help Sanji and Law's relationship.

Zoro surveyed the hall and looked at the clock on his phone; he had a little less than thirty minutes before he had to go to his class. "Tch where is he" Zoro mumbled to himself, just then he saw Law exit a room and start walking down the hall away from him.

Zoro started down the hall after him "Oi Law"

Law turned around after taking off his lab coat "Hello Mr. Roronoa, how may I help you?"

'Professional voice, figures, he must be ticked at me' Zoro thought to himself "Hey I just wanted to say sorry, for what happened with Sanji, I just wanted you to know that it was my fault." Zoro said tilting his head down in shame

Zoro waited out the small silence that followed, hoping that Law would forgive Sanji, or at least blame it all on himself.

"What happened?" Law asked out in a curious voice

Zoro's head shot up and started dumbfounded at Law "he hasn't told you?"

Law looked at zoro "told me what?"

'Shit fuck what did I just do!' "Um nothing don't worry about it, I got to go though" Zoro then turned on his heel and walked away

Law looked down the hall Where Zoro was walking away from him "well that was weird" Law said pulling out his ringing phone and answering it

"Hello"

_"Hey its Sanji, so we still meeting up at your place for dinner?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there in around 10 minutes" Law said back into the phone

There was a short awkward silence before sanji responded

_"ok see you soon"_

"yeah, bye"

_"Bye"_

Law hung up and started walking towards his house getting slightly anxious about the current situation

(Ten minutes later)

"Hey Law"

Law got out of his car and locked it "Hey Sanji"

He walked over and kissed him, but the kiss felt, different, somehow less passionate

"Okay what's wrong?" Law asked

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked a little nervous

"Well first there was the awkward silence on the phone, then that kiss just now, and your friend Zoro said something happened, and I am assuming it is why you are so nervous right now, so what is it?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong"

"Sanji" Law said in a demanding voice "Just tell me what it is"

Sanji took a couple of deep breaths before looking Law in the eye "Okay, here it is, a-after you dropped me off at my dorm, I got curious about something that Zoro had, so I went to the closet and opened up the box I knew it was in, and found I found some letters that were addressed to me, and when I started reading them I found that they were, they were, they were love letters to me from Zoro, and so when Zoro got home I sort of, sort of" Sanji broke down and started crying

Law was wide eyed and angry at Zoro "Sanji what happened between you two?" Sanji started crying louder, only increasing Laws fear of what happened, "Sanji!" Law grabbed Sanji by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes "What happened between you two?"

"I'm so sorry, Law I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing" Sanji cried out

"Sanji what happened"

"We slept together" Sanji started crying harder "Law I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!"

Law took a step back, des[air and hatred quickly flooded in, but he maintained a clam voice "I- I need some room, please go away" Law said and walked into his house

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zoro sat in the dorm freaking out over what he was going to do when suddenly sanji burst in with red eyes and breathing heavy

"You fucking Bastard!" Sanji Kicked Zoro's head into the wall his bed was up against

Zoro fell to the floor with blood flowing down his face "Sanji I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Before he could finish sanji kicked him again yelling profanities, Zoro's head collided with the wooden floor leaving a splintered floor, Zoro stood up and spread his arms, allowing for Sanji to hit him again, he realized that this whole mess was his fault, and so the least he could do was let Sanji get his anger out

Sanji sent Zoro Flying into the stone wall outside the room through the open door. Before Zoro could get to his feet Sanji was in front of him with a leg raised, but instead of sending a skull crushing kick down, he fell to his knees in front of Zoro and started crying into his hands

Zoro went to put his arms around Sanji to try and comfort him but Sanji simply yelled "Don't you fucking Touch me!"

Zoro hesitated for a moment before he hugged Sanji despite the fact that it would most likely get him killed "I…am so sorry Sanji"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sanji yelled and Zoro complied and left to go find Chopper to stop the bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

Painful Walking

"Zoro? Oh shit what happened?" Chopper yelled as he opened the door

"Hey Chopper, think you could patch me up?" Zoro asked, standing in the hallway of his old door

"Yeah get in here" Chopper left the door and went to his bag "Sit down and stay calm" Chopper said while getting out supplies from his little medical bag

Zoro would have laughed at the stay calm comment as he assumed the little doctor said it to himself, but he couldn't even crack a smile

"Ok here hold still" Chopper said holding up a piece of equipment that Zoro didn't recognize

Zoro held still, only moving at the little doctors orders, and before he knew it, he was bandaged up like a pro and forced to take some pain killers. Zoro downed the glass of water offered with the pills.

"Zoro, what happened" Chopper asked with worried eyes

"Nothing you need to be worried about" Zoro said standing to leave

"Oi, don't bullshit me, I'm not some little kid you have to protect from the world you know!" Chopper spat in an irritated voice "Now as your doctor I order you to sit and explain it to me" Chopper said out in a professional voice

"Chopper… it was just a little fight, don't worry about it" Zoro tried to say in a calming voice

"Nothing worries me more than not knowing what's going on, it's really scaring having my friends show up at my door bleeding and broken" Chopper said his voice cracking

Zoro felt another pang of guilt strike through his chest, and so he sat down "Okay okay, I kind of fucked up Sanji and Law's relationship, by, by sleeping with Sanji when he was drunk" Zoro stated out hoping the little doctor wouldn't judge him too harshly

In the silence that filled the room Zoro gave up on not getting judged, he figured that he deserved it, but when he looked at the little doctor, he didn't believe what he said

"What" Zoro asked dumbly

"I asked why you did it" Chopper said in a worried voice "I know that no of my friends would do something like that unless they had a reason, so I want yours"

Zoro blinked for a good ten seconds, astounded that his little friend was not flinging insults at him for fucking up like that, but instead asking for the reason why he did it "Because I love him" Zoro answered

This caused Chopper to pound his fist into in open palm in a decisive manner "Okay, your forgiven, now make sure not to strain your neck or you will end up having to wear a neck brace" Chopper said hopping of his desk chair and packing his bag back up "And if you need pain killers you can visit me during my shift in the nurses office, it's from 8 am to 12 during week days"

Chopper continued to talk about making sure not to fight, drink plenty of water and get rest

"Got all that?" Chopper asked

"Um yeah thanks" Zoro responded and turned to leave

"Hey Zoro?" Chopper said when Zoro was half way out the door

Zoro looked back into the room "Yeah?"

"I'm hoping the best for you two, and I'm always here for you both" Chopper said out in calm serious and considerate tone, one that only he could pull off

Zoro smiled at the young kid and said a thank you before leaving to go back to his dorm, but then he turned and went to Luffy's, hoping to have to see Sanji

(The next day)

Zoro left Luffy's dorm and started towards the main building, he had forgotten he had to deliverer a class report to the Swordsman branch head… Mihawk

Zoro stilled in his tracks, he really was not looking forward to this

Zoro popped into his classroom and got some papers from his desk and then went down the medical hall towards Mihawk's office, and knocked

"The door is unlocked, come in" Zoro heard Mihawk say

Zoro walked in and stood in front of Mihawk's desk holding a folder with his class report in it

"Oh… hello Mr. Roronoa, I trust you have that class report I asked for?" Mihawk tried not to make eye contact

"Yes, right here" Zoro extended the folder towards Mihawk who didn't grab it

"You can just set it down on the desk" Mihawk said with a slight bite in his voice

Zoro set it down on the desk "okay, well I will be going then" Zoro turned to leave but was stopped by Mihawk's voice

"Do you have a reason that you can give to me yet, Zoro?"

Zoro felt yet another pang of guilt strike at him

"Yes, and I'll have you know that that reason sent me into despair and am currently hated by that reason" Zoro said, Turning back towards Mihawk meeting his golden piercing gaze

"So you left me for another man?"

"Yes, I left you because I was in love with someone else, and it proved to be too painful for me, so instead of dealing with the pain, I forced it on you then slept with him knowing he was drunk and in a relationship causing him to hate me, so I hope you can laugh about it because I sure as hell cant" Zoro found himself shouting by the end tears filling his eyes, he thought it was pathetic, that he was crying even though he hurt the person he was crying in front of.

"I could laugh at your misery, but I have been right where you are"

Zoro wiped away his tears and stared at Mihawk

Mihawk went on with his story "and when I was there instead of fixing the problem or ignoring it, I chose to run away from it, and I ended of here, and now I realize that you are the karmic rebuttal for me running away" At this point Mihawk stood and walked around the desk and stood in front of Zoro "It is thanks to you that at last I can have a clean karmic slate, and so in return, I forgive you Roronoa Zoro" Mihawk held out his hand

Zoro hung his head and took Mihawk's hand and shook it "Thank you for that"

Mihawk gave a soft smile, and Zoro left the office

Zoro exhaled and began walking back down the medical hall, only to come face to face with someone else he didn't want to see, and he had a feeling this person wouldn't be so forgiving

"Roronoa, may I have a word"

"Of course, Law"

Law turned and started walking signaling for Zoro to follow. Law led Zoro into a quite room

"I have one question, and I will only ask it once, so please answer honestly"

"Okay" Zoro said leaning against the wall right by the door waiting for the question that was sure to tear him up again

"In the short time I have known you, I have taken you for a man of honor, someone that holds there morals in high respect and would be willing to defend them, so I am assuming you have a good reason for doing what you did, so, why did you sleep with Sanji behind my back?"

Zoro felt the words rip through him tearing what honor he had left from him, however a thought quickly came to the front of his mind, pushing the pathetic self pity to the side 'if I become a complete dick and said I took advantage of Sanji, I might be able to save their relationship' Zoro adjusted his position and spoke before he left to much time pass

"You got me wrong Law, that night I just fancied a fuck and he was drunk" Zoro smirked, even though the words hurt him s well as Law, he forced himself to smirk 'that's right Zoro become a asshole' "He was easy to, could barley resist, it was kind of cute" Zoro saw Law getting angry and decided it was enough "So I have no good reason for you" Zoro held his smirk in place, waiting for the response

Law looked Zoro in the eye before moving his eyes away "I see" Law began walking towards the door, and while passing Zoro threw him a sideways glance "Right there that" Law continued out the door, never stopping

The smirk fell away and was replaced with anger 'why can't I just get one fucking thing right!' Zoro threw his fist into a nearby desk, smashing it into pieces, before he left the room and went to head to his dorm and get reading for his classes

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Law left the room and began walking down the hall, and pulled out his phone and dialed a number

_"Law?"_

"Sanji, I think it's time to talk" Law said a in semi warm semi cold voice

_"um yeah okay, where do you want to meet?"_

"If you could just meet me outside the main building that would be fine"

_"um yeah, I'll be there in five minutes"_

"Okay see you soon"

Law then hung up the phone and went to wait on the staircase

…

Sanji threw on his shoes, and turned off the stove, he began freaking out mumbling to himself, the same fearful chant of 'shit shit shit, I hope… I wish… I can't'

He grabbed his keys and locked the door, he cont to the front steps in about 4 minutes and quickly jogged down them to where he saw Law seated "Hey" Sanji said in a hopeful tone

"Take a seat Sanji" Was the curt reply

Sanji took a seat like ordered and began preparing for the worst "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry Sanji, but I don't think we can see each other anymore" Law said, not giving Sanji eye contact

"What" Sanji was instantly in tears "Law please, I told you I was drunk, I'm sorry it won't happen again" Sanji Said hurt

"Sanji" Law said in a kind voice and looked at him "I want nothing but the best for you, and it was with that intention in mind that I went to Zoro to ask for his reason" Law noticed Sanji about to speak but signaled to let him finish "and what I found made me realize that while I want the best for you, I am not the one that can give it to you, I may be confusing now and the situation may not make any logically since, but I hope that one day, my gamble will pay off in your happiness" Law finished, giving Sanji a quick kiss on the fore head "it's not always best to hate a action without knowing the motivation" Law got up and left giving Sanji a goodbye

Sanji sat there while tears lined his face, not even thinking about the words Law said past Zoro, the named circled his head again and again, it was Zoro who he slept with when he was drunk, it was Zoro who told Law about it, it was Zoro's Reason that made Law break up with him!

Before Sanji knew he was running he found himself in his dorm yelling at Zoro "It's your fault Zoro, you ruined my relationship!"

"Sanji im sor-"

"Shut up! I don't care, it's your fault! Now go! Get your stuff and get out of here! I don't want to see you in this dorm again! Get out!"

"Sanji"

"Now! Get out!" Sanji went to the window and threw death glares and Zoro while Zoro got his stuff and left, Sanji grabbed his pack of smokes and light one, while sobbing to himself, not even hearing the sound of Zoro's dorm key hitting the wooden floor, or the sound of the door closing

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zoro flipped his phone open after setting down his boxes and saw that he had about a hour before he had class, he knew he needed a place to go tonight, but he knew that nobody had room for him really, Usopp and Chopper didn't have room, nor Nami or Luffy or Brook, they all had dorm mates, and he Didn't know how long it was going to be until he had somewhere to go, at the end of his contact list he found Franky and robin's numbers

He didn't really want to be a bother to them since they had just gotten engaged, but he knew he had nowhere else to go, so he dialed the number and waited for a answer

_"Hello? Zoro bro?"_

"Yeah it's me"

_"Oh super, whats up?"_

"Um actually, I need a place to go, I was wondering if I could sleep on your couch for a little while"

_"um hold on"_

Zoro heard franky set his phone down and start talking with Robin

_"Okay me and Robin don't mind, come on over"_

"Thank you"

_"No problem, so what happened?"_

"I'll explain it when I get there

_"ok see ya soon"_

"Ok"

Zoro hung up and picked up his boxes and started the long trek to their house

(2o minutes later)

"Hey bro come on in" Franky answered the door with a sympathetic voice

"Thank you Franky" Zoro walked in a took a brief look around

"You can set your stuff down right there if you want" Franky said pointing to a spot on the ground near a closet

"okay" Zoro said setting his stuff down

At that moment Robin walked down the stairs from the second floor of their house "Hello Zoro, can we offer you a beverage?" She asked wrapping her arm around Franky's

"Um sure" Zoro said following them into the kitchen and seating himself at the table

Robin sat at the table across from him while Franky got three beers out of the fridge and popped them open and sat down at the table as well

"So what happened between you and Sanji bro?" Franky asked handing him a beer, which he took and slugged a gulp down

"Where should I start?" Zoro asked running a hand threw his hair

Robin thought about it for a second even though she knew it was rhetorical "The night of the party, after you left" she said

Zoro and Franky looked at her "Very well" Zoro said "that is the night it started"

Zoro cracked a smile while he said that

Robin smiled as well, having accomplished her goal of getting him to smile

"That night I went home to find that he had looked through one of my boxes, which contained letters I had wrote to him" Zoro took another drink of his beer and explained the story, starting with the love letters and their sleeping together, then he moved on to how he tried to fix it but ended up fucking it up worse, he ended it by telling them how he had a talk with Law and what Law had said and then went back to his dorm only to get kicked out.

Robin looked to Franky who looked back with concerned eyes

"Okay Zoro, I hope that you knew this is not entirely your fault, it was just a mistake, and we all make them" Robin said trying to comfort him

Zoro looked back at her with grateful eyes "Thanks, but I don't think I can accept that yet, so you guys sure you don't mind having me?"

"No problem bro"

"Thanks, well I have to go to class now and thank you again" Zoro said getting up and leaving the house

As he walked down the road back towards the school, he couldn't stop the utter misery and pain that struck him with each step.


	8. Chapter 8

Motives and Plans

Four months have passed, Zoro thought to himself while laying on Robin and Franky's couch, also his bed.

Zoro sat up, and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear up his blurry vision

"Good morning Zoro" Robin called while descending the stairs, wearing one of Franky's rather large T-shirts

"Good morning Robin" Zoro replied while slipping on his pants after Robin had went into the kitchen "Sorry I didn't start the coffee, I woke up a little late" Zoro said walking into the kitchen where Robin was starting the coffee

"Not a problem Zoro, did you not sleep well?" Robin asked with a knowing smile

"Well I did until Franky yelled out super, and woke me up in the middle of the night" Zoro replied

Robin held her hand up to her mouth a let out a giggle

"Honestly, how can you have sex with a super or ow every five minutes" Zoro pondered out loud causing Robin to giggle again

"There are many wonders to the world Zoro, and some are not meant to be uncovered" Robin replied while sitting at the table across from Zoro

"Super morning Bro" Franky strolled into the kitchen and gave Robin a kiss while tying his bathrobe, and opened the kitchen window shades, allowing natural light to flood the room

"Morning, super-man" Zoro replied in a sarcastic voice, causing Robin to giggle again

"So you heard did you?" Franky asked in a proud manner

"The whole neighborhood hood heard you Franky" Zoro said back dropping his head onto the table "Coffee" He moaned in a tired sigh

Just then the door bell rang

"I'll get that" Franky said, walking away

"I'm glad your scar is healing well" Robin said while opening a book she had on the smallish round table

Zoro looked down at his chest "Yeah I should probably put a shirt on, be right back" Zoro got off his chair and headed towards the living room, crossing the front doors hallway, he quickly threw on last night's shirt and started heading back towards the kitchen when he heard the door close causing him to take a look. He stopped dead in his tracks

"Oh, hello Sanji" Zoro mentioned as he straightened his shirt

"Zoro" Sanji replied give him a brief glare, "Well I should probably go" Sanji said giving Franky a nod and opening the door and exiting

"Sanji wait, goddamn it, I said I was sorry" Zoro said falling after Sanji

Robin went to where franky was giving him a curious look "What happened" she asked as the door slammed

Franky, gave her a look, "they saw each other"

(Outside)

"Sanji!" zoro yelled stomping after him

Sanji just ignored him, and walked to his car unlocking it with his remote on his key chain

"Goddamn it Sanji, what do I need to do?"

Sanji continued to ignore him and go in his car, closing the door and rolling up the window

"Talk to me please?" Zoro begged, but in turn only got a glare before Sanji drove off

Franky and Robin waited in the door way as Zoro came back

"Sorry about that, guys, I should go get ready for work" Zoro mumbled as he walked past them, the dread renewed

Robin and Franky shared a concerned look, when Zoro went to the living room

"Do you want to talk bro?" Franky spoke first walking to the living room finding Zoro with his boot on and un tied and his palms digging into his eyes

"Uh no I'm good, he wants to be a ass, he can be one, god knows I deserve it" Zoro started tying his boots in a hurry "Some part of me hoped that maybe in four months he might be a little bit more forgiving, but I'm just not that lucky" Zoro threw his sword case on his back and stood to walk out the door

"Perhaps if you gave him your motives for doing what you did he would forgive you" Robin suggested as he and Franky walked towards the door

"Guys thanks but I think I got lucky on the karmic level one too many times, so I have to deal with this fact" Zoro said stopping front of the door, and with that left the house and headed to his job at the school. Just another day in hell

(Later that day)

"Robin, I think it's time we do something about Zoro, he's not getting better on his own" Franky said while getting dressed in their bedroom

"I agree, what did you have in mind?" Robin ask from the bed, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book

"Well I want him and Sanji bro to get back on good terms, but to do that, Zoro and Sanji bro need to talk" Franky said buttoning his pants

Robin set down her book and looked at her fiancé "And how do you want to go about that?"

"Well the first thought was to sit them down, and force them to talk, but I didn't want either of them to get killed" Franky said

"Yes that would not do"

"So I thought, why don't you call Luffy, and knock some sense into Zoro, and give him to give Sanji his motives" Franky said throwing on his shoes

"Well that's brilliant, but what about you?" Robin asked curiously

"I have a meeting with Sanji when Zoro gets home, so I wouldn't be here"

"Oh right, ok I'll call Luffy and see if he will help when he gets out of his politics class"

"I still can't believe he took that" Franky said amazed and walking over to Robin "Okay enjoy your day off, and good luck" Franky gave her a kiss and left.

"I'm home" Zoro said and walked through the door, exhausted from his day of teaching his Students, plus Bon-Clay had roped him into an hour and a half conversation about Dance and how it connects to the soul. All he wanted now was a beer and to go to sleep and forget about his problems for 8 hours, he walked into the living room only to find Robin and Luffy looking at him

"Oh hey Luffy what's up?" Zoro asked putting a smile

"Sit down Zoro" Luffy replied firmly, his eyes serious

Zoro's smile fell expecting something like this sooner or later "Ok what do you want" Zoro asked sitting across from him and Robin

"What we want, Zoro is for you to forgive yourself, you didn't do anything wrong, and for Sanji to forgive you too" Robin said in a calm caring voice

"Well he won't so I can't" Zoro replied

"Don't be dense out of stubbornness Zoro" Luffy said resting his hands on his legs "He is not mad at you for screwing up, he is mad at you cause he thinks you did it for no reason, if you were tell him why you did these things, you could mend your friendship" Luffy said also in a calm, but stern voice

Zoro had a brief staring match with luffy before hanging his head "I doubt that is the reason, I'm pretty sure he hates me for no resting the urge to fuck his drunken ass" Zoro said angrily "I mean he won't even talk to me, he just ignores me" Zoro ended

"Zoro try to understand that he thinks you don't have a reason, if you were to tell him that you did, he might be more willing to listen" Robin supplied placing a comforting hand on Zoro's knee

"But he does know I have a reason" Zoro said

"The fact that you slept with him isn't his problem with you anymore, he understands your reason for that, his issue with you is that you have not provided a reason for your following action, you know and we know that you were just trying to right your wrong, and things took a unexpected turn" Luffy stated in a professional voice "You are not in the wrong, you just think you are, not stop being stubborn and come back to the world of sense and forgive yourself, so Sanji can have his marimo back" Luffy said in a demanding childish voice

This caused Zoro to crack a smile and Robin to giggle

"You always know how to lift the mood" Zoro said standing up, in rebuttal to the comment he got a tongue stuck out to him from luffy

Luffy Stood up as well walking around the small table separating the two couches and gave Zoro a hug "Now go fix your friend ship, he should be at his dorm" Luffy mentioned

"Thanks" Zoro said returning the hug "And thank you Robin, for everything"

"Of course Zoro"

Zoro let go of Luffy and left, decided to not get his rest yet, and decided to go try and mend things with Sanji

(Outside Sanji's dorm)

*knock knock knock*

"Tch, guess he not home" Zoro said after a while of no one answering

Zoro took a quick look around and then decided to wait, and sat down by the door, he didn't have to wait long

"Hey Sanji" Zoro said standing up

Sanji quickly looked up in shock before glaring and ignoring Zoro and getting his keys out of his pocket

"Look I just came to explain why I went to Law" Zoro said after knowing that Sanji was ignoring him

"Wow it only took you four months to make them up huh" Sanji spat venomously

"Look I'm serious, just hear me out!"

"Go away asshole" Sanji said entering the dorm and trying to close the door

Zoro shoved his foot in between the door and wall keeping it open "Five minutes, you can give me five minutes and then you can kick me out literally"

"Fine. Time's ticking" Sanji said while moving to the kitchen "Why don't you start with telling me why you told Law about what we did before I did" Sanji spat in disgust

"Well you told you were going to tell him, so I waited a day and decided that I was going to tell him it was my fault, and take the blame, in a attempt to not fuck up your relationship" Zoro said in a pleading voice trying to explain it

"And how did that work out fuck head"

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't want it to go like that and it was tearing me up"

"Oh I feel so bad for you, I'm sure fucking up someone else's relationship was very hard on you" Sanji said from the kitchen

Zoro sat on his old bed "What I meant was I was angry at myself for fucking it up"

"Move on fucker, what about when Law went to talk to you, what happened" Sanji said

"He came to me to see what it meant to me" Zoro said

"And you told him that you were in love with me, hopelessly and miserably" Sanji said in a irritated

Zoro heard the stove being turned off and the fridge open and close "No, I tried to convince him that I didn't, in a last chance sort of way to try and fix my mistake and not fuck up your relationship" Zoro replied

"I see, so your reasons were trying to save your own ass from guilt" Sanji said still in the kitchen

"Or you could look at it from a non-hating me view of trying to fix my mistake and save a relationship my friend was in." Zoro said

Not hearing anything for a little while Zoro decided he better leave Sanji in peace. He got up and went to the door but before he could leave Sanji stopped him

"Wait, Zoro"

Zoro turned to see Sanji Holding a tray of food in one hand and two beers in the other

"Stay for dinner" Sanji said in a kind voice

Zoro took the signal to sit at the small two person table an took his beer

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Zoro asked while opening his beer

"not fully but I don't want you disturbing my precious Robin-Chan anymore" Sanji said with a smirk on his face

"So are you saying I can move back in?"

"I want you out of her house by tomorrow" Sanji said in a stern voice with a big smile on his face

"Thank you" Zoro replied "and thank you for dinner" Zoro said again taking the plate of food offered

"To friends, may they ever be here to house you when you're a hopeless marimo" Sanji said raising his beer

Zoro gave him a smirk before clinking Sanji's beer bottle with his own

Dinner went on calmly, with a discussion and a few more questions from Sanji, until it was decided that Zoro was going to spend the last night at Robin and Franky's before bringing his stuff back to Sanji and his dorm.

.

.

.

It had been a week since zoro and Sanji had made amends, and Zoro caught himself smilingly waking up to the familiar smell of Sanji cooking breakfast, he was glad that they had made amends, things had returned to normal in the week since, and Zoro was content, that was until Sanji asked a unexpected request

"You what?" Zoro said trying not to spit out his bacon

"Like I said I was drunk and forgot, so I thought you should let me, before Franky's bachelor party tonight" Sanji replied

"Don't you think that would make things awkward between us as friends?" Zoro replied stuffing eggs into his mouth

"Hey you ruined me and Law this is the least you could do" Sanji replied drinking orange juice

"Really, a guilt trip?" Zoro replied in return only getting a cocky smile from Sanji

"Fine you can read my stupid love letters" Zoro sighed out, and ate his Breakfast

"Good go get them out" Sanji said taking his plate to the sink, causing Zoro to spit out his water

"You want to read them now?" Zoro said while coughing

"Well yeah, after this, we have to go get the marimo a suit to wear remember" Sanji said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah, and I still don't know why I need a suit, much less why you would take me, but what about after that, when I'm not here to be embarrassed?" Zoro said mumbling the last part

"hahaha, the little marimo is embarrassed, and no after getting a suit that matches your ugly mug, we are meeting up with the other guys to prepare for Franky's party"

"Oh right" Zoro said "You just love exploiting my feelings don't you"

"It gets me by for the time being, plus as friends it's my job to give you a bad time" Sanji said "Now mush zoro get them out"

And so Zoro got the box out and handed Sanji all Twenty of the letters, and sat through the hour of mocking that ensued

"Oh my god Zoro, is this one poetry?" Sanji asked laughing

"Why did I write these" Zoro mumbled to himself as Sanji read that letter out loud

Then finally after the mockery ended, Sanji gave them back, and they went and looked for a suit, after finally finding a nice three piece suit with a green button up and a black slim tie, and some nice dress shoes, they headed to Luffy's dorm to meet with the other guys

"I still don't see why it cost 500 bucks or why I had to pay for it when I don't even like it" Zoro groaned walking with his new suit on

"Oh stop your bitching moss head, it looks good, plus this is a formal style party" Sanji said knocking on the door

"Oh hey good you two are here, come on in" Luffy said, half dressed in a suit "Oi Sanji you know how to tie a tie, can you help me?" Luffy said pointy to the full black tie around his neck in an ugly knot

"hehe, sure Luffy here" Sanji said walking over and working on the knot

"Yosh!" Luffy supplied back

Meanwhile Zoro found Chopper and Brook

"Yohoho, nice to see that you and Sanji are getting along again" Brook commented

"Yeah I'm really happy for you guys" Chopper said, wearing an adorable little suit

"Thanks" Zoro replied rubbing the back of his neck "To bad he likes to hold it over my head an torture me with it" Zoro commented making the other two laugh

"Hey Zoro nice suit" Usopp commented walking away from a angry Sanji and confused Luffy

"Thanks, it better be cost me $500, so what did Luffy do that made steam leak from Sanji's ears?" Zoro commented making Chopper and Brook laugh

"Oh, he tried to put the tie around the suit collar, and put the waist coat over the blazer" Usopp commented

"Ahh" The other three said in understanding

"Okay Luffy, there you go, not don't touch it" Sanji said "Hey, so what are Robin and Nami gonna do?" Sanji asked looking at Brook and Usopp

"They're going have a bachelorette party with my girlfriend Kaya and their friend Vivi" Usopp said in response

"The blue haired girl? She's nice" Chopper said

"Yohoho, so before we go, does everyone have the $300 for the casino for each of us?" Brook questioned

"Wait what $300" Zoro asked after a short line of yes from the others

"Chill marimo, I got your share right here" Sanji said handing him the money

"Yoho, good now let's go get him" Brook said, leading the group

Zoro leaned over to Sanji "Why wasn't he here?"

Sanji leaned back "He is the only one that doesn't know about it yet, were going to surprise him"

"Ahh" Zoro said "Wait then wont we have to wait for him to get a suit on?"

"No, Robin has convinced him that she is dragging him to a boring lecture that is a black tie event, so he should already be dressed"

"Ahh, very nice planning" Zoro replied

The group quickly climbed into the rented limo and went to Franky and Robin's house, they arrived in ten minutes, and everyone climbed out and stood at the door way ready to surprise Franky

Brook stepped forth from the group and knocked

_"Franky could you get that, im busy"_

_"Sure honey"_

Chopper and Usopp tried to contain their chuckles at the conversation

Franky opened the door to a big shout of 'surprise'

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Franky asked with a quizzical look on his face

"Yohoho We are here to kidnap you for your bachelor party" Brook said

"Oh, guys im sorry, I got this thing with Robin-"

He was cut off by his fiancé pushing out the door "Have fun tonight Franky"

Franky looked towards Robin "What about the thing?"

"Oh please, I would never drag you to something like that" Robin said

"Oh awesome, thanks" Franky replied

"Until after the wedding" Robin said in a low tone, making the smile drop off Franky's face, causing her to giggle "now go have fun with the boys"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Oh I'm hanging out with the girls"

"Super, let's go guys, so what's on the docket for tonight?"

"We are going to a casino, we each chipped in and got a VIP booth and $2400 for the great sport of gambling" Brook said

"Super!" Franky yelled while they all walked towards the limo

"Cutty Flam" Robin said in a calm sweet voice, that sent shivers down everyone's backs

Franky slowly turned in fear to look at Robin "Yes sweetie?" he asked scared

"No strippers" She said sending a glare

"Of course not!" Franky obeyed, fearing for his man parts While Brook nudged Usopp and discreetly told him to call and cancel the strippers, which Robin saw, and giggled at.

"Okay guys, let's go" Franky said as they all climbed into the limo "To the super casino!"

"Yohohohohohoho" Brook shouted in cheer "Driver, to the casino please"

(At the casino)

The sounds of people shouting numbers, gambling chips sliding across velvet, cards sliding and flipping, and various machines giving off a variety of beeps and bops, as people threw away money into them filled the room.

"How may I help you today sirs?" A man behind the counter asked as the group approached

"Yoho, reservation for Franky, party of nine" Brook stepped forth saying

The man quickly typed into the computer "Ah yes ok here is the key, and enjoy Red Side Casino" The man said handing Brook a key

"Thank you, now, Can you tell me where to exchange the money for chips?"

"Of course sir, if you just walk right down there, and turn to your left you should see a sign that says exchange, you just walk up to there and they will help you" The man responded kindly and pointed in the general direction.

"Yohoho perfect" Brook turned to face his friends "Okay franky, if you would like to head op to the room I'll bring the chips up"

"Super bro"

A few hours passed all enjoying the open bar in the room, and eventually diving up the gambling chips and quarters and headed down to the casino floor all wishing luck to each other.

"OW! Super win" Franky shouted from a black jack table

"I am of age! See" Chopper said for the thousandth time to yet another security guard; holding up his fake ID Usopp had made for some members of the group.

"Come on! Show me that money!" Usopp shouted from a slot machine putting in more quarters

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked a cocktail waitress as she passed, effectively getting his fight drink splashed in his face

"Free buffet!" Luffy announced to the whole casino floor in a drooling manner while he locked onto the meat selections and ran to them

And meanwhile and a nearby poker table Sanji and Zoro where playing 6 other people a mix of men and women, at a game of Texas holdem. Working as a hustling team

It was a little past one by the time the group met back up, each showing a empty hand, it seems that none of them were so lucky as to win against the house, they all laughed and headed out, to where there limo was parked, and woke up there driver who seemed to be taking a nap, and headed back into the city. They had all bid good bye to Franky and then each Broke up and went to their separate dorms, except Luffy who stayed at Franky's to talk

"Oi marimo" Sanji said, as they stumbled into their dorm and they both flopped onto the respective beds

"What dart brow?" Came the gruff response

"Close the door" Sanji said as he rolled over on his bed tired

Zoro slowly got up, muttering profanities at having to get up again, and closed the door locking it, then promptly fallen back onto his bed.

"Hey marimo"

"What now, shit-cook?"

"I forgive you"

Zoro's eyes flew open, but he didn't get up

"Thank you Sanji, that means a lot"

Zoro heard Sanji shift in his bed, but then heard soft snores come from the next bed over. Zoro Rolled over on his bed and pulled up his sheets and tossed of his boots, smilingly to himself before falling asleep as well.

.

.

.

"Oh hell Luffy" Robin said coming down to find him and Franky seated at the breakfast table "What are you doing here?"

"He has had another stroke of brilliance, he has a plan to get Sanji and Zoro together" Franky responded with a happy smile on his face, rivaling the one on Luffy's face

"Oh, and how do we do that?" Robin asked sitting down next to Franky

"Well I do have to ask you to do something" Luffy said his smile growing "The plan is, you make it so that at your wedding reception, everyone must dance with a partner, and don't tell them about it, until they are there without a date, forcing them to pair up, for a slow dance song" Luffy looked at Robin and Franky excitedly

"Let it never be said that you are just a dumb boy who loves parties" Robin said smilingly "I'll do it, there's no way that either of them would deny the bride"

All three of them smiled a evil smile

"Oh this does mean that we will have to tell the others as well to make sure the plan goes smoothly" Franky said

The others nodded

"Oh just thank about it, only seven weeks out!" Robin began buzzing

"I know I'm excited too!" Franky said back kissing Robin

"Okay, well I'm going head out, good night love birds" Luffy said, putting on his straw hat and walking away

"Good night Luffy bro"

"Good night Luffy-san"


	9. Chapter 9

A New Meaning

Zoro bumped into Sanji, yet again

"Damn it marimo, watch where you're going"

"I'm sorry, ok it's a small dorm and you're always running back and forth from the kitchen, kind of hard not to run into when I need to take a piss!" Zoro spat back heading into the bathroom

"Shut up or I'll stop cooking you breakfast!" Sanji yelled setting the stack of pancakes down on the table and heading back towards the cupboards for the syrup

*bump*

"Damn it, that one is on you curly cue" Zoro said grabbing the syrup out of Sanji's hands

"Shut up, and sit down"

They sat down at the table, each taking a good share of the pancakes, Zoro drowning them in syrup

"Oi, don't use all of that" Sanji yelled snatching the bottle

"Why don't you just get your own bottle, I have to drown this disgusting things for them to be eat able shit cook!" Zoro spat back cutting a slice out and shoving it into his mouth

"I would, but someone's booze took up all out cupboard room!"

"You're mistaking that for the 50 plus bottles of different spices!"

"Moss head"

"Dart brow"

The two settled into a calm silence while they ate their breakfast, before sanji broke it

"Only three weeks until the wedding, I'm so excited!" Sanji was practically gushing hearts

"I still can't believe this past month has passes so fast" Zoro said not looking up

"Hey, I just had a stroke of brilliance!" Sanji said snapping his fingers

"I will believe you just had a stroke" Zoro said grabbing the syrup back

Sanji gave Zoro a angry glare before continuing "You are getting the teacher's salary from the university because you are not taking any classes right?"

Zoro paused his eating and looked up at Sanji "Yeah why?"

"Well that plus my salary from my job at the restaurant, we could probably get a rent to own house, that way we have more space" Sanji stated pouring himself some orange juice

Zoro threw the idea around in his head for a little bit

"That's a pretty good Idea, there are a lot of two bedroom houses on the street Robin and franky live on aren't their?" Zoro asked getting seconds, he would never admit it, but they were really good

"Yeah, I'm not too sure that their rent to own, but we could start putting money away for a deposit for one of them, it's not like either of us using all our money on booze or spices anyways, so it should be that hard to save some money up" Sanji said looking out the window their breakfast (and only) table was

"So what sparked this idea question brow?"

"nothing really, I mean we have the money, so if we move into a two bedroom as roommates it would give us more room, that way we won't be crawling over each other every time we are late to class" Sanji said back 'Marimo, pick up some housing ads on your way home today"

"Oi why can't you do it!?" Zoro responded angrily

"Stupid moss head, I will be, I have work today so I'm going to pick up ads from that side of town, while you pick of ads by the school, that way we might find a good location in between my work and the school" Sanji said attempting to make Zoro feel stupid

"Oh im sorry for my outburst" Zoro said tilting his face down ward, but only to hide his smirk

"Now that's more like it, a marimo should have some manners" Sanji said feeling triumphant

"Of course, I just didn't think you could create a plan like that, so I just assumed you were being a lazy ass and making me do all the work" Zoro said showing his smirk causing Sanji to go red with anger

"That's it! You can cook your own breakfast!" Sanji yelled taking that pancakes off of Zoro's plate

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Oi shitty egg plant, what took you so long?!"

Sanji heard his boss yelling at him from the kitchen

"Stow it old man, I had something to do before work!" Sanji replied shoving his housing adds into his work bag

Sanji walked into the kitchen while two of his coworkers brought out dishes throwing him a good morning eggplant as they passed

"Oh shut up, Patty Crane!" Sanji said walking to his work station, only to get kicked in the head by his boss

"God damn it Zeff, why the hell did you even switch to this restaurant! Could you have stayed at home! Working at your old shitty restaurant" Sanji asked holding his head while he looked at his dad

"Hahaha, giving me a lecture about missing my son, while you're the one who came to get a job at this restaurant" Zeff replied

Sanji steamed in anger "I didn't expect to find out you were the chef! And why in hell did you bring Patty and Crane?!" Sanji yelled back starting on a order of soup when Zeff had walked away

"They missed having someone to pick on so they moved with me" Zeff replied a little more calmly than before

"Hey boss man you'll never believe what Sanji had to do before work" Came the sing song mockery of Patty

"Apparently he has found someone to move in with!" Came Crane's voice backing up Patty

This caused Sanji to go wide eyed and run to where they were, only to find Zeff holding one of the ads

"Oi egg plant, who's the special someone?" Asked Zeff smirking while looking at Sanji

"Is it that red head? Namay, Numi? What was her name?" Patty asked

"Her name is Nami you brute and no!" Sanji said snatching the ad out of Zeff's hand

"Oh is it perhaps a boy that has caught your heart?" Crane asked

This caused Sanji to go beet red and in turn making the three of them laugh

"So who is the lucky man?" Zeff chuckled out

"Look it's a ad for two bedrooms! Two bedrooms!" Sanji yelled but was drowned out by the laughter of his coworkers from his old home

"Oi so at your wedding what kind of dress do you think you'll wear?" Patty asked

"Perhaps a ball room gown, with a sweet heart neckline, oh and a veil!" Crane laughed out, his statement causing Zeff two pound his desk with his hand and Patty too start rolling on the floor laughing

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Oi Zoro Do you have the leftovers again? Huh huh huh?" Luffy asked sneaking up behind him

"Yes yes here Luffy" Zoro said handing him a small plastic container with the left over breakfast

"Oh hello Robin" Zoro said when he saw her by Luffy's side giggling

"Hello swordsman-san" Robin looked into Zoro's other hand and spotted the papers "What is that?" She asked pointing to it

"Oh eye-brow wants to get a house for more room and made me pick up some ads, I thought I'd do it in the morning so I didn't forget" Zoro said handing her the ads to look at

Luffy who had finished the pancakes off in second peeked over Robin's shoulder "Neh Zoro, how can you afford these?"

"There rent to own Luffy" Robin said

"Yosh I see now… what does that mean"

Zoro face palmed and let out a sigh "It means you rent it like apartment until you own it" Zoro was handed the ads back

"Ok well I have a class to teach so see you guys later" Zoro said, picking up the discarded container and walking away

As Zoro walked away Robin and Luffy shared a look and smiled, a two bedroom house would not do.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Sanji, it's been two weeks, stop being so picky, these ones look fine!" Zoro argue pointing to a few ads

"Shut up marimo, they don't look good enough; look at them, there decaying!"

"That's just the camera"

Sanji held up his hand signally for Zoro to stop

"Okay fine, look, a few of these have open houses next week, let's just go to those that way you get to see them in person? This was your idea; the least you can to do is commit to it!" Zoro pressed his point

Sanji let out a sigh "Fine fine I'll go but I'm telling you, a four burner stove with a medium deep oven isn't enough for those houses"

"Ugh prissy shit cook"

"Idiot moss for brains"

"Dart brow"

"Algae head"

They stopped remembering where they were and looked at their friends around the lunch table who were staring at them with amusement

"Sorry for shouting in front of you my dear mellorine's!" Sanji said doing a wiggle dance

"Watching you two trying to find a house to live in is like watching a old married couple argue" Usopp said laughing with Chopper

Zoro gave him a glare "What was that long nose?"

This caused Usopp to shriek and hide

"Ow bro here are some more ads that you asked for" Franky said sliding some ads onto the table

Zoro and Sanji's focus was ripped from their friends to the ads, causing them to miss the elbow Robin gave to her soon to be husband

Robin leaned in to whisper into Franky's ear "I thought you said you were going to pretend to not find any"

Franky leaned in to whisper back into her ear "Don't worry, most of them are out of their price range, and the others are too small for what they're looking for"

Robin gave him a quick kiss and smiled

"How about this one" Sanji pointed to one ad

"Are you kidding, we don't have that kind of money, that's five thousand just for a deposit!" zoro replied

"Yes put it has a great kitchen!" Sanji pointed out

"We still don't have the money" Zoro said crossing his arms on leaning back

"Ugh" Sanji gathered up the ads and got up "I'm going back to the dorm, to get ready"

"Don't forget about the open houses! You better not back out of it!"

"Like hell I would!" sanji said while popping a cigarette into his mouth

Zoro let out a sigh, and looked to his friends, and saw Luffy's arm around Nami "Oi when did that start?" Zoro said pointing to them

They both blushed and turned to each other "About a month ago" Luffy said

"Which reminds me, our dinner tomorrow is black tie" Nami said

This caused Zoro to laugh a little, all his friends were falling in love, Robin and Franky, Usopp and Kaya, and now Luffy and Nami, but that thought quickly made his smile disappear, he was moving in with the love of his life, who which had no interest in being his. He felt Usopp pat his back, he looked up to see his friend's concerned faces, they all knew his trouble

"It will be alright Zoro" He heard Luffy say

"Thanks guys, well I better be off" He said giving them a true smile "I have yet another report to hand in, god my boss makes teaching feel like a class"

They all gave him a short chuckle before he waved at them while walking away, the all shared a look, and began talking about the plane, the one that was only a little over a week from being put into action

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

*knock knock knock*

"Enter Zoro"

"How did you know it was me?" Zoro asked walking In and setting the report down on Mihawk's desk

"Well, you are the only one that knocks three times, and your are always the last to turn the report in" Mihawk said putting the folder onto a large stack of folders

Zoro sighed at that and turned to leave

"Have a seat Roronoa"

Mihawk said before Zoro left

Zoro obeyed at sat down in one of the seat Mihawk had on the other side of his desk.

"So I heard that you and Sanji are moving into a house together, congratulations"

Zoro gave him a sad laugh "Yeah, into a two bedroom, no congrats necessary" Zoro said "Why do you bring it up?"

"Oh, well that's too bad, I brought it up, as a precursor to my thank you." Mihawk said as he stopped working on what he was doing and looked up

"What did I do to hear a Thank you?" Zoro asked confused

"Well do to the incident between us, and you giving me a clean slate, it gave me the courage to call a old Friend, one that I ran from, and because of you, I now have a date with him, I did hope to invite you and Sanji to a double date so he could meet you, but now, that doesn't seem like a option, I'm sorry for your trouble."

Zoro almost smirked at the way Mihawk through his success at him, but decided that it was a big thing "How is this man anyways?" Zoro asked out of flat curiosity

"Luffy's god father Shanks" Mihawk said returning to his work

"Oh… What!" Zoro yelled shocked "So that's how you knew him?"

"Yes" Mihawk said flatly "You may go now, I have work to do"

Zoro looked at Mihawk in confusion, one second he's nice, next bragging, next telling staggering facts like there nothing, next telling people to leave, what a odd ball

"Alright, see ya next week" Zoro said standing and leaving with no reply from Mihawk, and then it dawned on him, and he rushed back in to the office "How the hell did you hear about me and Sanji moving in together?!"

"You have a chatty Friend that hung out with me and Shanks a little while ago" Mihawk relpied not moving from his desk

"'Luffy" Zoro said out plainly in annoyance

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

*knock knock knock*

"Did you forget your key again Marimo?" Sanji asked as he walked towards the locked dorm room door, he opened it only to find Robin "My apologies my sweet Robin-Chan, what may I do for you today?"

"Hello, Sanji-san, as you know my wedding is in 10 days, and I had a question"

"What is it my dear" Sanji said doing a noodle dance

"Well the bakery we had to bake our wedding cake and who we had catering, just dropped out"

Sanji's smile dropped "Those bastards! How dare they try to ruin your wedding?"

Robin gave a small giggle to Sanji "But I did have a question, could you convince your five star restaurant to replace them, we can pay, I would also love it, if you would bake the cake"

Sanji looked at robin with heart eyes "It would be my honor to do this for you, all I need is to know what you want" Sanji said again in his noodle dance voice

They spent a hour going over all the details, and then Sanji called Zeff and convinced him to have them cater the wedding

_"Fine you shitty little egg plant, I won't make her pay, I'll take it out of your salary!"_

"Fine fine fine" Sanji said then hung up "Good news, he is gonna do it for free"

"That's great Sanji, but when did you dad move here?" Robin asked with a smile on her face

"Um" Was all Sanji could say

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Hahaha, told you it was too small"

"Cook, it looks fine, plus the living room is big, I'll even let you have the master bedroom" Zoro said, trying to convince Sanji that this house was perfect "This is the last open house, and this is a great house"

"I'm sorry Zoro, but the kitchen is too small! And what do you mean you are going give me the master, I was going to get it anyways!"

"priss"

"Moss"

"Sanji, the only house we have seen with a kitchen you liked was that one bedroom house that somehow got into our ads, just accept the fact that we may have to change the kitchen, we can save up and do that in no time"

"Fine, let's make a bid on this house" Sanji said locating the person showing the house "Come on marimo"

"About time you came to your senses"

"Excuse me beautiful jewel, but can you tell me the highest bid so far?" Sanji asked the woman

"Um sure" She looked down at her clip board "the current highest is $3400 deposit"

Zoro looked and Sanji with a angry glare "we don't have that kind of money"

"I know"

"We should have made a bid on some of the other houses" Zoro said walking towards the door

"Oh well, we will just have to keep looking" Sanji said walking behind Zoro

Zoro let his anger fade, after all, he didn't really mind staying in the small dorm, and always bumping into the cook

"Are you going be a grumpy Marimo on the way home?" Sanji asked hopping into the driver's seat of his car

"No dart-brow, as long as you make me some onigiri"

"Fine, least I can do I guess"

"Thank you"

"No problem Marimo, Someone has to Water the grass"

"Oi don't push your luck with me curly!"

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

(9 am)

Zoro awoke to a quite dorm, no smell of breakfast already made, only a small scent of food lingered, he rolled over and looked at Sanji's bed, and he found it empty. Zoro got out of bed slightly confused until he found Sanji's note on the bathroom door

_"Oi marimo, I woke up early and made you breakfast, it's in the fridge, I left early to go help set up for the wedding. Remember to wear your suit! And to take a shower! Remember it's at three don't be late! Take my car to, I'm going to need it there."_

"God does he think he's my mother or something" Zoro mumbled to himself ripping the note of the bathroom door and grabbing a towel

(10:30 am)

"Oi egg plant, go make sure Patty and Crane packed the Crab cakes and meat bar!" Zeff yelled from where he was with a clip board

"Do it yourself I have to make sure the cake doesn't get ruined on the trip or to the Reception hall! The truck is leaving right now!" Sanji yelled while helping pack the tall cake into the back of the truck

"Use less egg plant! Patty! Get your ass over here!"

Patty came running leaving Crane packing the meat bar by himself into the coolers "Yes?"

"Go with Sanji and make sure he starts op the ovens at the reception hall so they can warm up!" Zeff yelled in the fast paced kitchen

"But what about my job here?"

Zeff gave him a quick kick to the head "Just go, I will take up your job!"

"Damn old man!" Patty shouted running to where the truck was started and hopped into the back where sanji was

"Oi what are you doing here?" Sanji yelled at him

"Zeff's orders, I have to make sure you don't fuck up"

"shitty old man, oi help me with this cake"

(Noon)

"Oh just three more hours until the wedding!" Nami squealed in the dressing room of Robin "Are you nervous?" She Asked Robin

"A little, I just hope Luffy gets here soon, he is the best man" Robin replied, in the makeup chair

"You are going to look so beautiful in your dress" Vivi said while applying make up to Robin

The door opened and Kaya came in holding a clip board "Ok, the flowers just got here and are set up"

"Kaya dear, can you give Franky a message for me?" Robin asked

"Of course anything for the bride" Kaya said smilingly

"Tell him that he doesn't get any alcohol before the reception" Robin said smilingly

"Okay" Kaya smiled and was gone

(12:15)

"Oi I'm here sorry I'm late!" Luffy barged into Franky's dressing room, half dressed in his tux

"Super bro, get dressed!" Franky said smilingly

"Yohoho" Brook entered the room "Here is that wine you asked for" Brook said holding a glass of wine "are you nervous Franky?" Brook asked handing him the glass

"A lot, but today is the day that I marry the woman of my dreams" Franky said as Kaya entered the room

Franky was about to take a drink when Kaya grabbed the glass "Brides orders, no alcohol for the groom until the reception!" She said handing it back to Brook "Luffy, finally good, finished getting dressed, here let me at that bow tie" She said dropping the clipboard onto a seat and tied the bow tie "There you go, Brook are we all set with the band at the reception hall?"

"Yes Kaya, we are all go." Brook answered

"Thank you" Kaya said as she left the room

"Oi bro thank you for doing the music" Franky said to Brook

"Of course, it's not a problem! Yohohohoho"

"Oh Can you do me a favor" Franky asked

"Of course"

"Super, when you see Sanji, tell him thank you for getting his restaurant to cater and for baking the cake"

"Of course Franky" Brook answered and left

Franky turned to Luffy "Oi bro, do you think I'm ready for this?"

Luffy looked up from his now fully dressed self and looked at Franky "Shishishishi Of course you are!" Luffy beamed back causing Franky to smile as well

(1 pm)

Zoro walked into the church to find others already showing up and sitting down

"Oi Zoro good you're here!"

Zoro turned to see Kaya walking towards him

"You're on disaster control, Usopp and Choppers car won't start, there stuck at the dorm, can you go pick them up?" Kaya asked

"Of course!" Zoro said digging Sanji's Car keys back out and heading back out to Sanji's car, barely missing Kaya telling the guest that the reception would have a song that everyone must have a dancing partner for, a slow dance song.

(1:10 pm)

Kaya walked into the Brides dressing room "Oh my god… you look so beautiful!" she said while looking at Robin

"Thank you Kaya, so what's the update?" Robin asked

"Ok so Zoro showed up and I sent him to go get Usopp and Chopper" Kaya reported "Also I got word from Sanji, the reception is almost done being set up and he will be here soon"

"Thank you, did you tell Zoro that he would also be picking up Choppers date?"

Kaya paled "Oh shoot! I'm sorry!"

Robin laughed "It's fine, im sure they will tell him, everything will work out"

"Okay" Kaya said getting back into her professional mode "Nami, I think it's time you change too"

"Hai" Nami responded

(1:45 pm)

Zeff walked into the reception hall and quickly found Patty and Sanji

"Oi is everything set up?"

"Yes you damn old man. Have some faith in me! Now where is Crane?" Sanji asked finishing the re-frosting on the parts of the cake that got smudged

"He is unloading the van, now get out of here brat, we will finish up here, and you still need to change!" Zeff said

"Right" Sanji stood up and then shock hit him "Shit I don't have a ride to the dorm or too the wedding!" Sanji said freaking out

"Oi just call your boyfriend you said he has your car right, he can pick you up" Patty suggested

"He is not my boyfriend you pervert!" Sanji said pulling out his phone and sending Zoro a text

(2 pm)

"Ok, we are here, now get out I have to go pick up a Shitty cook that go stranded at the reception hall" Zoro said

"Thanks" Usopp said getting out

"Thank you" Chopper said and then offered his hand to his Date

After they all exited zoro drove off to the reception hall

(2:15 pm)

*honk honk*

"That's your ride egg plant get going"

"Don't mess up that cake!" Sanji yelled running out and then hopping into the car "What took you so long to get here?" Sanji asked as Zoro started to drive

"Well I would have been here earlier, but I had to pick up Choppers date to the wedding" Zoro responded heading towards the dorm

"Who's his date?" Sanji asked surprised

"A medical Student named Bepo I think" Zoro answered

"A guy?" Sanji asked

"Yeah neither of us saw that coming" Zoro responded stopping at the dorm "Okay go change quick!" Zoro pushed Sanji out the dorm

(2:35 pm)

Kaya burst into the Brides dressing room again "Okay I just got word, Sanji and Zoro are here at last, everything is done at the reception hall, all systems go!"

Robin and Nami shared a sigh of relief "Ok go take you seat" Robin said to Kaya

"Yes sir" Kaya gave her a salute then left

The door opened and closed again however there was a moment of silence as Robin saw who it was from the reflection in the mirror

"How's my little girl? She ready for her big day?"

Robin turned to see one person she didn't expect to see today

"Dad!" Robin got out of her seat and hugged her father "But how? We lost contact years ago"

"Dereshishishi! Franky tracked me down and told me so I could walk you down the aisle on your big day" Saul answered

Robin hugged him tighter

"I know your mother would be so proud of you" He said as she positioned her head so that she wouldn't mess up her makeup

After a long minute they parted and Nami came up to robin with a tissue box "Here quick make sure you don't cry, there's no time to fix your makeup"

Robin started to tear up and quickly grabbed the tissues "Right right"

"Dereshishishi"

(2:45 pm)

"Alright franky lets go get set up" Luffy said as he opened the door

Franky gave himself one last look into the mirror and then turned towards his best man "Okay, let's go get me married"

Luffy gave him a big smile and they headed to their spots at the front

(2:59 pm)

Zoro sat on a end seat right next to the aisle with Sanji on his left, across the aisle he saw Some of Franky and Robins closest Family, and when he looked left he saw Sanji, Chopper, Bepo, Usopp and Kaya. Sanji gave him a smile then looked forward where they saw Franky and Luffy, and then the song started

It was Brook by himself on the grand piano playing here comes the bride

All eyes turned as Robin and Saul came walking down, with Nami not far behind as the maid of honor.

The ceremony went on with the pastor giving the most beautiful speech about love that anybody had ever heard, Franky and Robin stared into each other's arms the entire time, and Zoro Shooting short glance at Sanji, without him noticing, until it came to the grand Question

"Do you Cutty Tom Flam Take Robin to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, through thick and thin?"

"I do" Franky said sliding a ring onto Robins left hand

"And do you Robin Olvia Nico take Cutty, To be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, through thick and thin?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Franky lifted the veil off of Robins face and kissed her, in a long passionate kiss and their family and friend cheered

(4:30 pm, at the reception hall)

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro Usopp, Nami, Franky and Robin stood in a small circle

"Congrats guys!' Luffy said

"Yeah this is such a happy day!" Nami replied

They all agreed

"Yes, oh what a beautiful ceremony" Robin said kissing her husband again "And thank you for finding my dad" Robin said happily

Zoro turned to face the dance floor and nudged Sanji with his elbow "A curly brow look at this"

"Look at what"

"Chopper and that Bepo guy are dancing"

As Sanji and Zoro watched the youngest member of their group dance incredibly well with his boyfriend to a 20's era swing dance song the rest of the group looked at each other and let off a smile

Time quickly passed with Luffy eating at the meat bar and Nami trying to pull him away, Franky and Robin were having their fifth Dance this time to the rumba, Chopper and Bepo were taking a break at the seafood platter, while Usopp, Kaya, Vivi and her date Kozha danced as well. Sanji and Zoro the only one's without a date they quickly found out, laughed about it at the bar, it was around 7 at night and all were still happy and prancing around, although a few had already left. The song soon ended and someone got on the micro phone

"Excuse me everyone this is the Song, will you all please make your way to the dance floor"

Robin quickly approached Sanji and Zoro "Hey, where are dates? This is a required dance"

Zoro and Sanji quickly looked to each other and back to Robin Zoro was the first to speak

"Um we didn't hear about a required dance, and we don't have dates" Zoro said in a confused voice

"Don't upset the bride on her wedding day" Robin said in a spine chilling voice "Everyone must dance" She said quickly looking between the two, and walked away smirking and she soon reached Franky "The plan is in motion" She said as he smiled

Zoro looked at Sanji worried face "Looks like we don't have a choice, we must dance with a partner"

Sanji nodded looking at the floor still with a nervous face

Zoro held out his hand so that Sanji could see it

Sanji looked at the hand and then at Zoro

"One dance with me won't kill you will it?" Zoro asked

Sanji smiled and took his hand and they headed to the dance floor, the song started and Sanji and Zoro laughed

"Great it's a slow song" Sanji laughed quietly then yelp a little when Zoro put his hand on his lower back

"Now your hand goes on my shoulder" Zoro said as he held Sanji hand in his own and put it out, only waiting for Sanji's other hand

"I didn't know you knew how to dance" Sanji said putting his hand on Zoro's broad Shoulder, reluctantly filling the female role

"Hm learn something new every day" Zoro said

After a little while they saw everyone switch positions from one hand on the waist and the other held up, to two hands on the waist, and one hand on either side of the other's shoulders, and in turn did the same

Robin giggled as she saw them change "The plan is going well" Robin remarked and Franky nodded

"Oi Patty Crane look it here" Zeff said from the side lines of the dance

"What is it?" They both asked and followed his finger to where he was pointing

"Egg plants in love" Zeff said

They both laughed quietly as they saw Sanji with two hands around his waist as he stared into the green haired mans eyes, his hands slowly shifting from Zoro's shoulders to his neck

"Hey Sanji?" Zoro started "Do you think there's any chance we coul-"

Sanji interrupted him, with a long soft kiss, before retracting and staring into Zoro's obsidian eyes "I love you Zoro" Sanji said allowing all his emotion go into one soft spoken word

A big smile was shared by Zeff Patty and Crane, not to mention Luffy, Franky, Robin, Usopp, Kaya, Chopper, and Nami, who were happy to see their plan completed

Zoro pulled Sanji in closer kissing him deeply and passionately and then breaking the kiss "You know plenty of guys say this I'm sure, but you have changed the meaning of it"

"Meaning of what?" Sanji asked never breaking eye contact with Zoro

"I'm the luckiest man alive" Zoro said, sealing his words with a kiss.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Oi Patty, take a picture, I want to mock Sanji with this later" Zeff said

Patty laughed pulling out a decent camera, knowing what Zeff really wanted to do with it; he wanted to save this moment

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Light flooded the small dorm, striking Zoro right in his eyes, he sat up, noticing that he had no clothes on, he looked over and noticed that he and Sanji were in his bed, he looked over Sanji sleeping form, remembering the confession Sanji had given to him, he smiled broadly, and gave Sanji a kiss on the forehead

Zoro got out of bed and got dressed, preparing for his day of teaching

Slowly Sanji woke up, and got dressed as well, starting breakfast a little late, Zoro went into the kitchen and gave Sanji A romantic long sweet kiss

Zoro started walking towards the door and had his hand on the doorknob when Sanji piped up "I'm glad you're so lucky" He Said, and then heard Zoro chuckle slightly

He walked over to where Zoro was and crossed his arms "What's so funny?" He asked with a stern face, fully convinced Zoro was making fun of him

"It would seem that luck needed help from our friends"

Sanji saw him holding two papers and walked over to see what they are

Zoro handed him the first one, which was a note

Sanji looked down and started reading

_"We are glad that you two have finally found your love,_

_P.s. your welcome for that dance_

_Sincerely your best friends"_

Sanji looked up to see what the other one was, Zoro was showing him while laughing, Sanji took it and looked at it

"One bedroom house ads!" Sanji shouted causing Zoro to laugh harder and pull him into a hug

"Pull one out with a nice kitchen, shit cook"

"You're sleeping on the couch when we move in Marimo!"

Zoro closed the door laughing; he walked down the hall and onto the side walk and looked up at the blue sky, with a smile on his face that wouldn't fade, he truly was the luckiest man alive.

The end

Stay tuned for an epilogue coming soon, hoped you all enjoyed, and thanking for staying with me through this Fan fiction


	10. Chapter 10

Happily Ever After

Zoro looked down at his watch again, probably for the 50th time that minute. He looked back up at the flight board, Sanji's flight hadn't gotten I yet. It was already delayed an hour, and Zoro was growing nervous. To think that it had already been 4 years since they got together. Zoro shook his head, tomorrow was the night his greatest dream came true.

Zoro walked over and sat at a bench, he was getting restless and he knew it, he needed to relax. Zoro took a look around the airport, not spotting anything of interest he decided to close his eyes.

"Zoro? That you?" Zoro heard a deep voice ask from some distance

He opened his eyes and looked towards where the voice came from, spotting a head of fire red hair "Kidd? What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro asked with a smile on his face and walked over to his old friend

"Oh I just got back from my home town in north blue, had to visit some family, what about you?" Kidd asked setting down his bags

"Oh picking up my boyfriend, he had to go to his dads place in east blue"

"Wait you got a boyfriend?" Kidd asked putting on a fake surprised smile

"Oi cut the crap, a lot changes in ten years" Zoro replied smilingly

"Has it really been that long since we last saw each other?" Kidd asked with a nostalgic smile on his face

"Sure has, so what are you up to these days?"

"Well a little bit of this, a little bit of that" Kidd responded looking away

"Un employed?"

"No forced to retire, I was working on a space shuttle shell when a crane went haywire and tore of a piece as it fell backwards, and well" Kidd removed his cape from his left shoulder showing that he was missing a arm "Cut it clean off"

Zoro looked towards the missing left arm and back at Kidd "Damn that sucks"

"Well not really, it turned out for the better" Kidd said taking out a necklace from under his shirt and showing a wedding ring on it "Met him while he worked on me, I told him not to put me down so we could talk while he worked"

"Damn you always were a hard ass, so what's his name?" zoro asked patting the man's back in congratulations

"Oh its-"

"Oi marimo!"

Zoro and Kidd looked to where the voice was coming from, an angry blonde chef

"that him?" Kidd asked as the man was stomping forward

"Yeah, that him"

Sanji quickly reached Zoro giving him a brief kiss before toning down his angry and turning his attention to Zoro's friend "Who is this?" Sanji asked

"Oh Sanji this is Kidd a hold friend, Kidd this is Sanji, my Boyfriend of four years"

Sanji held out his right hand

"Wait your Sanji? Do you know the name Law?"

Sanji and Zoro shared a brief look before Sanji responded "Yeah?"

Kidd turned to Zoro "So you're the bastard that was bad at lying!" Kidd laughed before giving each man a one armed hug while roaring in laugher

"Oi Kidd, what's going on" Zoro asked confused

"Oh that's just to good" Kidd saying wiping tears from his eyes "The doctor I'm married to once told me a story of why he moved to the hospital we met at, he said it had to deal with a man named Sanji and his boyfriend who he forgot the name of but knew that he was bad a lying"

Sanji gave Zoro a look before turning back to Kidd "You're married to Trafalgar Law?"

"Well now it's Trafalgar Kidd, but yeah"

Sanji gave Kidd a befuddled look before Zoro sensed the confusion and whispered into Sanji's ear "He goes by his last name which is Kidd

"I guess I own you guys for me meeting Tra" Kidd stated

"Oh trust me you don't own us" Sanji said feeling a little embarrassed

Kidd was about to say something when his phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller id "Oh I got to get this, I'd love to catch up some time Zoro"

"Sure just call me when you get a chance" Zoro said

They nodded at each other before Kidd answered the phone

"Hey Honey, you'll never guess who I just met" They heard Kidd say as he walked away, holding the phone in-between his ear and shoulder and his arm carrying his luggage

Sanji turned back to Zoro "Well that was a strange encounter" Sanji said smilingly

"Sure was, so what were you mad about?" Zoro asked, and then wondered why he would want to make the cook angry

"Oh right… God damn old man, and you why didn't you tell me about this?" Sanji asked taking out a small package from his baggage and throwing it at Zoro

Zoro opened it, hoping the Cook wouldn't kick him while his eyes were down, but then started laughing "Oh I asked him for a copy of this picture so we could frame it, why are you so angry about it?" Zoro asked looking up "I mean it was our first real kiss" Zoro said looking back down at the picture of him and Sanji slow dancing at Franky and Robin's wedding, it was a picture of them kissing while slowly spinning, or so it looked like.

"The reason I'm so angry is because I have never seen it before, I didn't even know it existed until Zeff pulled it out and starting making fun of me, not to mention Patty and Crane joined in!" Sanji was fuming

Zoro laughed and just pulled him into a deep kiss, which lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away "Admit it though, you like the picture"

Sanji looked at it again, then smiled at it "Okay fine, but you are still carrying my luggage" Sanji started off nice then bickered the last few words out

"Fine fine lets go home, and have some welcome back sex then go to bed, we have a date tomorrow" Zoro said nonchalantly, earning himself a kick to the head

Sanji blushed "Have some tact you brute"

"Priss"

"Moss"

(The next day)

"Oi Sanji, you like fine, stop playing with your hair or we are going to be late" Zoro called from downstairs, already waiting

"I don't even know what we are doing yet! So I don't know how many people are going see me! I want to look my best!" Sanji called from up stairs

Zoro couldn't blame him, he grabbed at a little black box in his pocket. He let it go and pull out his phone which vibrated in his other pocket; he opened up the text message and found it was from Luffy

_'All the sign holders are ready, and the planes are waiting for the go ahead'_

Zoro quickly texted back 'okay, we are going to go straight to the tower, I'll text you from the elevator' he hit send just as Sanji came down the Stairs "Okay I'm ready"

Zoro looked at Sanji, remembering the first time Sanji had changed the eye he covers with his hair

_Flashback _

_"Oi marimo!" Sanji said walking into Zoro's hospital room, two years into their dating_

_"Hey Curlicue" Zoro responded_

_"Don't curlicue me moss head! You had me worried this time!" Sanji yelled getting in Zoro's face_

_Zoro looked into Sanji's eye for a full five seconds, before he realized he was looking into Sanji's eye, the one usually covered by hair "I thought you covered your other eye" Zoro said rubbing the skin around Sanji's eye_

_Sanji backed up flushed with embarrassment "Well since you lost your eye to Mihawk, I thought it might be nice, if we could still look into each other's eyes"_

_"That's… really sweet Sanji" Zoro said_

_"Oi don't change the subject, im still mad that you made me worried!"_

_End flashback_

"So where are we going anyways?" Sanji asked while getting his coat

"Somewhere special" Zoro said opening the door, allowing them to walk out into the dark night

(20 minutes later)

"Moss head, the city tower, isn't very romantic" Sanji commented while getting in the elevator to the top

Zoro followed Sanji into the elevator "The romantic part is at the top Cheese"

Sanji simply huffed, he was hoping for maybe dinner and a movie, then a long walk, but he knew Zoro could be very romantic, that doesn't mean he was going to show his hope or excitement, it was their silent agreement that neither of them would

Zoro wasted no time pulling out his phone and texting Luffy 'Okay we are heading to the top'

He received a fast reply from Luffy Simply giving him a smiling face

Sanji looked over to where Zoro was and saw him texting "Oi, I thought this night was a romantic date, why are you texting?" Sanji asked, but only got a smile from Zoro as he didn't make eye contact and stared straight ahead

Soon enough the elevator reached the top, and let out all its passengers, Zoro and Sanji got out last.

Sanji looked around the room, it was a room filled with people staring down at the city below through the 360 windows, he looked through the crowds and spotted nothing he deemed romantic and looked back at Zoro

"So what is the big deal?" Sanji asked a little crushed that there was nothing special, but Zoro just looked at him, with a loving caring smile he had been wearing all night "Oi Moss head speak" Sanji said out, but his attention was quickly re focused as he started hearing women and men alike squeaking and plastering their faces to the window saying things like "Lucky" or "Wow, so romantic"

Sanji saw Zoro's smile widen a few inches. Sanji quickly went to the window and looked down. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart started beating, he looked at every building in sight, and at the giant with signs with spot lights on them, with the words "Sanji, will you marry me?" Written on them, a sign on each and every building in sight, sanji looked at another part of town and it was the same, he could feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes, but then something else caught his eye, 6 planes, started circling the 360 window, all with the same sign flying from their tails "Sanji, will you marry me?" on them. Sanji felt the tears to start to fall down his face, and turned around, only to see Zoro on one knee, with a ring in his hand.

Several other people that hand already taken out the phones and started recording the events outside, turned around to look at Sanji and Zoro, phones in hand

"Sanji Blackleg, the love of my life, my thoughts day and night, will you marry me?" Zoro asked unwavering

Sanji burst into tears out of happiness "Yes!" He said out in a strained voice "Yes! Yes!" He said again in a less strained and happier voice "Yes Zoro I will marry you!" Sanji said

Zoro stood up and hugged Sanji, picking him up of the floor. Sanji buried his head into Zoro's shoulder. After about thirty seconds the parted and kissed, passionately, sweetly, lovingly, it was truly the kiss of their life. They separated from the kiss and put the ring onto Sanji finger and they kissed again, right in front of the crowd of people. And unknown to Sanji, Usopp was in the crowd in a clever disguise, filming the whole thing with a professional Camera

"I love you Sanji"

"I love you to, Zoro"

A/N

Okay guys. That's really the end now; I hope I ended it well enough! After all I end up rewriting this thing


End file.
